<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of a lifetime. by AGirlGoneAwry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773836">Night of a lifetime.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry'>AGirlGoneAwry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Superiority, Cheating, F/M, Impregnation, Mother-Boss, Sluttification, Slutty Wife, Smoking, bimbofication, interracial, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one night for an entire life to change. Gina and Jay quickly learnt this truth on this very night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night of a lifetime.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part One</p><p>It all started two years ago.</p><p>Gina and Jay had been married for eight years. They were successful in their careers, they had everything going for them and were living their best lives. They got along so well with each other, after meeting in university they became a natural power couple and everybody thought they just matched each other perfectly.</p><p>Gina was 30. 5’6, with a pair of heavy D-cup breasts and pale porcelain skin that would rather burn up in the sun than tan. Light freckles across a cute button nose and long red hair that made her pop out of every crowd she stood out in. She was a ginger beauty, with glimmering green eyes and a way of grabbing attention that not many other girls could. </p><p>On the other side of the relationship was Jay. Three years older than his wife, standing at 5’8 and also just as pale as Gina. He wasn’t as much as alooker as Gina, but made up for it with his stunning corporate career. However, like most men who worked in an office, his sedentary lifestyle was starting to get to him. A bloated beer-gut was growing and he found himself starting to get tired, huffing and puffing whenever he tried to scale a set of stairs more than three or four flights, often opting to choose the lift instead.</p><p>But even as they grew older, they stayed strong in a relationship. Their personalities just meshed so well. However, Gina had noticed what was happening with her husband and decided that she didn't want to end up in such a state. Unlike her husband, she wasn’t so complacent in growing overweight and unfit, signing up to a local gym.</p><p>The first few weeks were hard to get into the run of things, until she met Tyrone, a personal trainer at the gym.  He told her about a small MMA class he had recently started that was designed for fitness in mind, and Gina soon enough signed up. It was small, with only three other students in it: Wesley, Denzel and Samuel. At first it was  a bit strange, not only being the only girl but the only white person, but they all made an effort to include her and be friendly. Gina found herself looking forward to the MMA classes every week, slowly becoming the highlight of her time at the gym.</p><p>It was paying off, as well. Excess fat was burnt off and her body became toned, yet her breasts still remained plump and full. She was even getting a bit more of a booty in her backside, giving her a curvaceous hourglass figure that every girl really wanted. Jay was also seeing the benefits of paying out for her gym class as well, with sex happening more often between the couple. It went from once every two weeks to three or four times a week. Yet the sex still remained ultimately unfulfilling for the feiry redhead. Jay was well below average size in the sex department, barely three and a half inches long. Gina could deal with that though. It was small and it didn't hit the spots her sex toys did, but what was worse was how quickly Jay came. She playfully nicknamed him a ‘Two Pump Chump’, because he’d last two or three seconds before reaching his climax and cumming inside of her. Gina secretly disdained her husband for it, finding him almost pathetic. But she never said anything, pretending to enjoy it as much as she could.</p><p>Everything began to change when Jay finally let him go to the MMA class’ monthly meetup. Ever since it’s conception, the four black men in the class had a monthly meetup at Tricorn’s, the local strip club. The first few times Gina was invited along, but she politely declined. It wasn’t exactly appropriate to visit such a seedy place with black men whilst she was a married woman. But over time she began to bring the question up with her husband, who obviously didn't let her.</p><p>After a year of begging and pleading, Jay finally agreed on the condition that the men would come round and visit the house before hand so he could get to know them and see what they were like. Gina agreed, and the date was arranged. The redhead was buzzing with excitement, yet little did the couple know that this day would change their relationship forever.</p><p>---</p><p>Jay paced the living room, his heart racing as he heard the hair dryer upstairs finally turn off as Gina was getting ready for the night out. He was feeling nervous and a little anxious no matter how many times his wife assured him that they were nice guys and everything would be fine.</p><p>His attention was drawn to an expensive and very luxurious white limo pulling up outside the house. In the front of the car sat a very large, chubby white guy . But his attention was quickly brought to the doors that opened up at the back of the limo, with four black men exiting. Just seeing them made Jay’s heart race with fear and trepidation.</p><p>They all seemed to be over six foot, and with large muscles to boot. They all seemed to be wearing some sort of jewellery, from golden chains to flashy watches that made them look out of place in the neighbourhood. They reminded Jay of famous rappers, not just some guys from the MMA class.</p><p>“Honey, they’re here! Are you ready yet?” The white man called out as he walked out into the hall, not exactly wanting to welcome the men into his house. He was already feeling a bit of regret, but knew there was nothing he could do now. They were probably just nice, normal guys. That’s all.</p><p>“Nearly! Get them comfortable, sweetie.” Gina’s sweet voice called out from upstairs. At that moment, a heavy bang came from the door, the round of expensive rings rapping against the wood. Jay carefully headed over, opening the door with a fake smile as he looked up, coming face to face with the bulky black men that would be partying with his wife tonight.</p><p>“Hey, you must be Jay, right?” The one in the front said, holding out his hand to shake. Jay quickly went to shake it, feeling his grip get crushed as his eyes widened. The tallest and biggest black guy was at the front, clapping a hand on Jay’s shoulder as he shook with the other hand. </p><p>“I’m Tyrone, the trainer at the MMA class. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Gina just doesn’t stop talking about how great you are. Let me introduce you to my students. Of course you know Gina very well, but here are the other three.”</p><p>Tyrone shifted to the side so Jay could see the other three men. “Denzel, Samuel and Wesley.” Tyrone pointed to each one as they gave a smile to Jay.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you all.” The white boy said, stepping to the side. “Would you like to come on in? Gina’s still getting ready.”</p><p>The men wasted no time entering the hallway, Jay feeling even more intimidated by them as they walked past him into the living room. They quickly sat down on the sofas, taking up all the space as Samuel turned on the TV and put on some basketball, whilst Tyrone began to light up a cigar inside the house and smoke it. Jay stood in the doorway, watching them get comfortable as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“So, gentlemen, would you guys like some beers?” He asked, receiving a unanimous response from the group.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d love one. Get the alcohol flowing early.” Tyrone said as the others agreed with him. “Go fetch ‘em, Jay.”</p><p>The white boy hesitated slightly before turning around and heading to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabbing four bottles of beer, uncapping them all and carefully carrying them back to the living room. He quickly handed them to each of the black men, who wasted no time drinking them down and watching the basketball game on the TV.</p><p>Jay didn't really want to sit down in between Denzel and Wesley at the only available sitting spot, so he opted to stand and watch the TV. However, soon enough he heard the sound of heels clicking against the steps of the stairs as Gina descended. Turning his head, his eyes widened as he saw his wife for the first time.</p><p>She looked incredible but also very slutty at the same time. Jay couldn’t believe what she was wearing- In fact, he had never seen her wear something so revealing. It was a tiny red dress that pushed her cleavage together, putting it on display and ending just halfway down her thigh. It barely covered everything and very much grabbed the attention of not just Jay, but the four black men in the room who also watched her walk in. Alongside the sexy red dress, she was wearing sheer black tights underneath and a pair of red stilettos that added several inches to her height, allowing herself to be taller than Jay but still much shorter than the black men in the room. Her red hair was curled gently down her back, and her lips were painted a bright red to fit with her colour scheme. To finish the look off was a diamond pendant that Jay bought her for their 10th anniversary of being together, nestled deep between her large breasts in the cleavage of the dress.</p><p>“Sorry I’m so late, everyone. A lady has to take her time getting pretty.” Gina said playfully as the black men whistled appreciatively.</p><p>“Baby, you look amazing.” Jay quickly said, his eyes running over her body and admiring her beauty. “But don’t you think that dress is a little… Revealing? I’ve never seen you wear something so tiny.”</p><p>Gina’s face fell slightly. “Too revealing? I thought it looked nice.”</p><p>“No, it does look really nice, but maybe a dress that has a little bit less cleavage or something.” Jay felt like he was cruel and rude for saying it, but he was burning with jealousy that his wife would wear something so sexy around these black men, whilst he never got to see her dress up like this.</p><p>“Nah, Gina. You look fine as hell.” Tyrone suddenly interjected, the other men agreeing with him. “Keep it on, you look perfect. After all, gotta look your best when having fun out and about in the clubs gettin’ tipsy ‘N shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.” Wesley chimed in. “Ignore your dumb-ass husband baby-girl, you look great.”</p><p>Jay wasn’t sure how to respond, his cheeks turning red as Gina giggled. “Thank you, guys. You’re so sweet. Jay, baby, it’s one night. It’ll be fine.” With that, his wife dismissed any of his concerns as she strutted into the room and sat down between Denzel and Wesley. Immediately Jay could see their eyes staring down at her cleavage, though she didn't seem to notice as they all began to burst into conversation.</p><p>Their talks seemed to focus on Gina. How amazing she looked, how it was her first time going out with the guys, how she'll fit right in at the strip club and would love all the girls there, how much fun it would be. Jay felt like a fish out of water, standing there awkwardly not able to join on the conversation. Whenever he would pipe up, one of the other guys would start talking as if they didn't even notice he was there. As if he was invisible. This made Jay not even bother trying to get involved, just listening to their conversation filled with light flirting towards Gina, though she didn't seem to mind at all as she ignored their advances.</p><p>“Gina, you getting kinda old now.” Tyrone said after a brief lull in the conversation. “When you getting pregnant with Jay? You two must be trying for kids. Good jobs, nice house, only natural. Next step in life and all that.”</p><p>Gina paused, hesitating slightly before nodding. “Yeah, well… We’ve actually been trying for a kid for a while now. It’s just a bit stressful. It’s been six months since I’ve moved off of birth control, but… Yeah, nothing so far. It’s getting a bit frustrating.”</p><p>“Yeah? No idea what the problem is? MAybe we can help you, we’re all pretty good at getting girls pregnant.” Tyrone said, with all the men bar Jay bursting out laughing. Gina couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>“No idea what the problem is. Well, maybe it could be due to… Uh… Jay’s inconveniences.” Gina looked over at her husband, who turned tomato red at the allusion to their less than stellar sex life.</p><p>“Inconveniences, huh? Spill the beans, girl.” Denzel said with a grin, the men smirking over at the white boy by the doorway.</p><p>“Well, Jay’s little worm might not reach my ovary.” Gina said with a giggle, using her little finger to signify that she was talking about her husband’s small penis. The black men in the room burst out laughing.</p><p>“Wait! It’s not just his size. He’s a bit of a… What do we call it babe? Two Pump Chump, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, that…” Jay felt embarrassed even talking about it, but the room couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>“Gina, you deserve so much better than that. Tell ya what, give any of the guys a night with you in bed and we’ll give you a gorgeous brown baby. No child support though.” Tyrone guffawed as Jay felt suddenly very uncomfortable, but Gina thought it was all in good fun as she laughed alongside the black men who were talking about fucking his wife.</p><p>“Yeah, but then I’d have to look after two babies. Already got one with Jay.” Gina said, causing the men to laugh even harder. Jay couldn’t believe that his wife was talking and acting like this in front of him, he had no idea how to respond as she didn't even bother to turn her head and pay him any attention.</p><p>Jay took a deep breath, clearing his throat and finally ready to say something. Just as his lips parted, however, Tyrone decided to talk at the same time. “Well, better get going now. Don’t wanna waste any more time chatting when we can be having plenty of fun!” </p><p>Jay quickly blushed as everyone got up, heading out of the living room. Gina blew him a kiss as they filed out of the door, and the white man watched as his wife left with four black guys heading into the limo, hearing their laughter echoing throughout the driveway. Soon enough they were piling into the back as Jay closed the door.</p><p>His heart was racing and his mouth was dry. It felt like this night was about to be a disaster, but he wasn’t sure why. His wife would never cheat on him. Gina would never do that. It was ridiculous to even think or suggest it. Yet the thoughts of her and those black men kept slowly floating back into his mind as he headed into the living room, opening the window and clearing the smoke that had filled up from the black men smoking in it.</p><p>Finally once the room had cleared up a bit, Jay sat down, turning the TV off as he contemplated his mind and tried to clear out the thoughts. However, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, pulling it up to see a received text from an unknown number. He quickly unlocked his phone, opening it up with his eyes widening as he began to read the text underneath.</p><p>“Say anything and we will fuck your little white ass into oblivion. Gangrape style, nigga. Watch and enjoy the evening, dumb-ass whitey cracka.”</p><p>Jay’s cheeks flushed red at the strange comment, quickly pressing the link which opened up to a live streaming website. It was blurry and bad-quality at first, but quickly cleared up as he realised he was watching the interior of a limo… The limo his wife was in. At first he could only see the ground, seeing the shoes of the black men and the red stilettos that his wife was wearing, but the camera quickly moved up, focusing on Gina sitting between Tyrone and Denzel. She too noticed the camera, flashing a grin at it.</p><p>“Why are you filming? I see the little red light peeking at me?” She said playfully whilst sipping on a glass of champagne, Tyrone’s arm stretched behind her as rap music blasted throughout the vehicle.</p><p>“Oh, seein’ as this was your first night out with us and all, we wanted to make sure it was a night we all remembered. What better way to remember it than by keeping a video so we can look on the memories ‘n shit?” </p><p>“Right, makes sense.” Gina said, waving to the camera. “Hi future me! I hope I don’t get too drunk and embarrassing.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Gina. We’re all getting drunk as fuck tonight.” Tyrone said with a smile. “Seriously though, were you telling the truth about your husband? I couldn’t imagine being that small down there. How do you ever get satisfied?”</p><p>The girl blushed slightly, leaning back against Tyrone’s arm as she turned her heard to talk to him. “Yeah, it was the truth. I mean, it’s no big deal, we still manage decently enough, and when he eats me out I get an orgasm.”</p><p>The men laughed loudly, causing Gina to look around at them nervously. “What’s so funny?” She said meekly, almost embarrassed.</p><p>“Girl, getting eating out might technically count as an orgasm,” Tyrone started, his hand clapping onto her shoulder as he pulled her tightly against him playfully, one hand reached out. “But there’s a whole other world out there once you try big dick.”</p><p>The white girl blushed, quickly stuttering out, “N-no… I mean, I can’t try big dick. Like, I’m married.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you could always cheat.” Wesley called out playfully.</p><p>“I would never cheat on Jay! I love him, he loves me. We said oaths to each other.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. But maybe if you saw a bigger dick, you’d be tempted. In fact, it’s almost like the best way to test your marriage. If you could resist the sight of a big, juicy dick or two, then you know that your love is true.”</p><p>“I guess that does kinda make sense.” The redhead said, a finger resting on her lip as she thought about it. Tyrone was making a lot of sense, and she could see the other guys grinning and nodding along as her heart raced. In the back of her mind, she did kinda want to see how big dicks could get. </p><p>“Alright, then would you believe me if I said that all of us men here have dicks a foot long?” Tyrone’s grin grew wider as Gina’s cheeks flushed red.</p><p>“No way! That’s impossible. Like, the biggest you could get is six inches, maybe seven.” She said, pursing her lips as her eyes indescribably were drawn to the bulges of each of the black men around her, forgetting that Wesley was still recording the entire scenario.</p><p>“Well, why don’t we show ya?” The men began to nod their heads and egg the white girl on as she chewed on her lip anxiously.</p><p>“I guess… Sure. Prove it. I’m calling your bluffs.” She said with a wide grin. The men wasted no time unbuckling their belts and within moments they were pulling out thick black rods, thicker than Gina’s wrists and just as long as they promised. They all seemed to be around the same size, but the redhead couldn’t help but notice that Tyrone seemed a little longer and thicker than the others. And a bit veinier as well.</p><p>“So, what do ya think, girl?” Tyrone said as the men began to gently stroke their cocks. Gina’s lips were gently parted open, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she breathed rapidly.</p><p>“Oh, wow. They are kinda big.” Was all she could say in a high-pitched, breathless tone. “I mean, it’s just so… They look so impossible. Like… I’m just struggling to comprehend the size of your cocks.”</p><p>The three students laughed whilst Tyrone just smirked. “That’s a normal reaction. Don’t worry, once you get a little bit closer to ‘em and give ‘em a touch, they won’t be so scary anymore. The best way to get over your fears is to confront ‘em, right?”</p><p>“Right…” Gina trailed off, staring at Tyrone’s thick cock, glancing over at Denzel’s black member beside her. They did seem very scary, especially compared to Jay’s tiny pecker. They were like two different species of men. Boy and brute. The temptation to reach out and just gently touch it was overwhelming, and she found that she simply couldn’t help herself as her hand reached out, gently brushing against the chocolate coloured cock as she wrapped her hand around the base of Tyrone’s shaft, feeling the warmth from it as the men encouraged her to hold onto it tightly in the background. It was so thick and large that she couldn’t even wrap her entire hand around it, barely getting halfway. If that was inside a girl, it would completely destroy them.</p><p>“Like it? You look like you’re about to drool, Gina.” Tyrone said playfully, already knowing that by the end of the night, the redhead would be obsessed over their BBCs.</p><p>“Y-yeah. It’s just so warm… It’s incredible.” She said in awe, her lips forming a gentle O shape as she began to move her hand away, brushing the tip of her fingers alongside the skin as she placed her hands back on her lap.</p><p>“Still, I don’t think a girl could handle something of that size inside of her.” She cleared her throat, trying to retain her composure as she leaned into Tyrone’s arm.</p><p>“You’d be surprised. Every girl eases up to the sizes eventually.” Samuel said with a smirk as the three students continued to gently touch their cocks, helping them grow hard. “Anyways, why you getting to have all the fun?”</p><p>“Huh? What fun?” Gina said, her brow furrowing gently.</p><p>“You know what I mean. You get to stare at our juicy black dicks, the ones you see in your white girl fantasies. But we don’t get to see shit. Ain’t fair at all. Show us your titties.” The other men nodded in agreement, but Gina’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>“W-what? That would be cheating on my husband. I can’t do that.” She said indignantly.</p><p>“Girl, you just had your hand wrapped around a black dick. Let’s be honest, if your husband saw you doing that then you’d already be calling for divorce papers.” Wesley said with a grin. “Listen, just go with the flow of the evening. That’ll make it a lot more enjoyable. Nobody watching us but your own conscious. Open yourself up, sweet-cheeks.”</p><p>Gina took a deep breath. They were right. She was here to enjoy herself, not stress and worry about her husband. This was her night to enjoy. And she was having fun so far, even if that meant touching big, black and very juicy-looking dicks…</p><p>“Fine, fine.” She said with a playful smile, grabbing the top of her dress and tugging it down, pulling out her large tits to show to the men who immediately wooted and began to cheer. </p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about.” Samuel said as the black men in the limosine began to jerk their cocks to the sight of her pale white breasts, nipples rock-hard and on display as she turned her head, watching Tyrone stroke his cock.</p><p>“Savour the moment, boys. You’ll never get one like this again. Tonight’s special offer.” Gina said playfully, feeling the limo stop. It was then she noticed the fat white limo driver turning around as she quickly shoved her tits back into her dress, the black men taking slightly longer to put their dicks away as everybody got ready to head outside.</p><p>“Arrived at the destination, everybody.” The gruff driver said, coughing slightly.</p><p>“I’mma be tipping you extra, Albert. You arrived quick tonight.” Tyrone said casually as the door slid open and everybody filed out. The three black students led the way, with Tyrone helping Gina get out with a hand, holding onto it and looking like an interracial couple as they entered the surprisingly luxurious-looking strip club. Gina was feeling a buzz of excitement and adrenaline from showing off her titties to the men, and she found herself really enjoying the act of voyeurism.</p><p>She was expecting a club a bit more seedy than the one they entered, but it seemed like not only was it upper-class and filled with rich people- Their group was one of the richest in the place. They immediately headed to a VIP lounge overlooking the entirety of the strip club, bottles of wine and champagne already waiting for them as Gina began to move her hips to the music. The men were pouring out glasses of drink for themselves and Gina when she noticed three strippers heading up the spiral staircase to their VIP area.</p><p>The men’s eyes grew wide when they spotted the girls that were going to be joining them. All three of them were wearing teeny tiny bikinis that barely covered their most private parts, as well as stunningly tall heels that put them on almost the same height as the men. Gina thought they looked a bit dangerous to walk in, but the girls managed it with ease.</p><p>As the group and the strippers sat down at the circulular table, the new additions introduced themselves. “I’m Tiffany.” Said a curvy black girl with chocolate-brown skin and a perfectly formed afro, as well as silver hooped earrings that gave off a sassy and sexy vibe. Her breasts had to be almost twice the size than Gina’s, and overall she had an extra layer of thickness that the white girl found herself feeling slightly jealous off.</p><p>The other two girls were Melody and Anna. They were both smaller and more petite than Gina and Tiffany, and clearly preferred to be a lot more silent and let the black girl do the talking, instead opting to take shots and flirtatiously stroke the arms of Denzel and Samuel, flirting with them in gentle whispers whilst Tiffany had a loud and boisterous conversation. The night began to drag on, the girls getting drunker as the men started to take advantage of the gullible and drunken state. It started with Tyrone convincing Gina and Tiffany to make out, Wesley’s camera perfectly set up to catch it and stream it live onto the site for all the watchers to enjoy.</p><p>Gina hesitated as the black girl leaned in, but decided to quickly move in, passionately pressing her red lips against the brown ones as they made out in front of the table. Gina found herself getting more into it, pushing herself against the brown girl as it drew on. As they broke the kiss off, she couldn’t help but cast a smile at the black stripper who teasingly winked at her.</p><p>However, a few moments passed and before Gina knew it, the situation was getting very sexually charged. She spotted the two other strippers, Melody and Anna, both blondes, sliding underneath the table, with Denzel and Samuel’s pants being tugged down. It seemed glaringly obvious what was happening underneath, but Gina didn't dare peek underneath as she watched Tiffany follow suit, sliding her thick body off of the sofa they were sitting on and underneath between Wesley’s legs, getting ready to service his thick member.</p><p>All that was left was Gina and Tyrone sitting next to each other, with the black instructor gently groping his crotch as he led Gina’s hand over it, letting her feel his erection underneath the pants. “That’s it, baby-girl. Why not join the other girls underneath the table?”</p><p>Gina was drunk and turned on by everything that had happened in the evening, but she still wasn’t ready to cheat on her husband. The thought ate away at her, but she stayed strong, not willing to break the vows of their marriage. Still, Tyrone’s hands began to wander across her body, sliding up her thigh and causing the married wife to feel tingles of excitement throughout her body.</p><p>“Look, you don’t need to suck me off like the other whores.” He said gently, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his massive and thick black cock. “All you gotta do is stroke it, gently.”</p><p>Gina hesitated. Was touching the cock really cheating? She wasn’t sure, but again her hand moved automatically, gripping the base of the shaft and jerking the thick member as Tyrone encouraged her. Soon enough she was giving the black MMA instructor a handjob, watching beads of precum form at the tip of the head and dribble down the shaft, landing on her hand gently.</p><p>She couldn’t lie to herself: Gina was very curious at how it would fit in her mouth. She heard the slurping sounds of the girls below the table, and the very thought of her sliding to her knees under there with them made her heart race furiously.</p><p>“Gina, there ain’t no harm in sucking a cock now and then. Your husband will never find out.” Tyrone gently egged her on, trying to get her to suck his cock. And he could tell his word were having a palpable effect, with Gina’s eyes growing wide and watery, almost eager and ready to cave in on the thoughts she was having.</p><p>“It’s just a bit of sating your curiosity. That’s all.” The black coach gently moved one of his hands up behind Gina’s head, lightly pressuring it. AT first the redhead resisted, but she found herself letting Tyrone’s hand guide her gently towards the bulging head of his member. She found her lips gently parting as she moved down, and for the first time in her life, someone else’s cock apart from her husband was in her mouth.</p><p>Immediately she tasted the salty droplets on the head of his cock as she felt the head slide between her lips, already her jaw aching to struggle to contain the girth of the black cock. Her tongue gently ran against the ridge of the cockhead as Tyrone’s hand continued to keep up the pressure, the cock slowly sliding down her throat as she took inch after inch. But it was far too large to handle properly, and after six inches the redhead began to gag, pushing her head against Tyrone’s pressure and letting the now saliva-covered dick slide out of her mouth, strands of saliva connecting it to her lips as she breathed heavily.</p><p>“Get on your knees, girl. Join your brethren.” Tyrone’s voice was a lot less playful now, and a lot more commanding. Gina looked up at him briefly before down at the ground, looking underneath the table to see the strippers slobbering and hungrily sucking on the other black cocks like they were starving.</p><p>She finally gave in, sliding off of her seat and underneath the table as Tyrone stretched his legs, giving the redhead space to properly suck his cock. Again, she could only fit it halfway down her throat before she started to gag, but Tyrone didn't mind about her cocksucking capabilities. He looked around at the other black men, smirking with a shit-faced grin.</p><p>“I told y’all that I could do it.” He said confidently as the four black men got their cocks sucked by four horny sluts.</p><p>“Honestly, Tyrone, I didn't expect you to pull it off.” Samuel said, giving some respect to their instructor as they enjoyed the moment.</p><p>“We ain’t done yet, boys. The night’s still young and I wanna teach this little redhead wifey her place. I promise by the time we’re done with her, she’ll be wanting to come along every month.” Tyrone spoke casually as if Gina wasn’t even there, but she could hear everything as she continued to slobber and worship Tyrone’s thick, monolithic black cock. Smething about it made her feel a certain way, it just made her subconsciously want to submit to him. Which was what she was doing right now. It felt intoxicating and more than that, it felt like fun. Like she was an eighteen-year old party girl again. Before she met Jay at college, before everything got so boring.</p><p>She loved it.</p><p>“Ay, pretty girl, get it out.” Tyrone finally said after a quarter of an hour of cocksucking. The other strippers pulled the cocks out of their mouths, dismissing themselves as the men all stood up, getting ready to leave the club. However, as the four black men stood up beside the table, she noticed that all of their dicks were still hard and glistening with the saliva of the girls sucking on them.</p><p>“We got a little surprise for you. Kneel in front of me.” Tyrone clicked his fingers as Gina crawled across the floor, the thick cock between her eyes as he began to stroke his thick cock. The redhead’s heart raced, knowing in the back of her head what was about to happen. A few moments later and Tyrone let out a grunt, shooting thick ropes of cum all over Gina’s face. Her eyes fluttered shut, trying not to get any in her eyes as her face was plastered, the thick white jizz dripping down onto her cleavage. Just as she managed to wipe some from her eye, however, she realised that the man in front of her had changed: Tyrone had moved away, and now Samuel was jerking off in front of her.</p><p>Soon enough, Samuel busted his load, and the cycle continued as Denzel and then finally Wesley finished off on her face, making sure the camera caught every last drop as her facial got properly glazed, a shimmering sheen of fertile cum dripping down her chin into her cleavage. Getting to her feet, she instinctively licked her lips, getting ready to clean it off when Tyrone quickly clicked his fingers.</p><p>“No, bitch. You’re wearing that facial. It’s a proper whitegirl makeup.” He said, the men laughing as Gina turned a bright red, hesitating slightly before lowering her hands. This time Tyrone didn't’t hold her hand as they left the club, heading down the spiral staircase and out through the main doors, drawing attention from everyone in the club. Gina saw people pointing their camera, talking about how she got ‘blacked’, but all she could really think about was the limo ride back with the men. It was a shame they had to waste their loads so early, but surely they’d be able to get hard again pretty soon?</p><p>It was a question Gina would soon find answered. Outside the club, Albert in the limo was already waiting straight outside as the black men walked with a swagger, filing through the door whilst Gina still dripped with the cum plastered on her face. It hid her bright red cheeks as she got in, but Tyrone didn't let the redhead sit in her previous position, instead letting her sit on her knees on the floor as Albert began to drive.</p><p>“Listen, can’t be getting all that jizz on the leather. I don’t wanna have to pay Albert finna cash again like the last time we brought a chick in here. Shit gets expensive, bitch.” He said, the other black men chuckling as they got their cocks out again. It didn't take long for them to get hard, but as Gina crawled towards Tyrone, he shook his head casually.</p><p>“Naw girl, you gotta service my homies first. They haven’t got a taste of your skills, or lack of, yet. Go on, bitch.” He pointed towards Samuel, and Gina quickly jumped onto his cock, sitting between his legs as she began to slobber, opening her mouth and feeling the stagnant cum dripping into it as she began to suck and slobber on his cock. Just like Tyrone before, she could barely fit the eleven-inch beast in her mouth, only getting around half-way before choking out. She spent a solid several minutes on Samuel before he announced that he was gonna cum a second time if Gina continued like she was with that mouth of hers.</p><p>The redhead thought she must be doing a good job, but Tyrone mad it abundantly clear that he didn't want Samuel wasting his load a second time. “Move on to Denzel, bitch. We got an extra surprise for you later on, trust.”</p><p>Obediently, Gina shuffled around, her knees aching as she moved over to inbetween Denzel’s thick, muscular legs. She moved to wrap her lips around the thick cock, but Denzel grabbed the back of her head and pushed her a little bit lower towards his taint.</p><p>“Rim my asshole, slut. Clean it nice and proper.” He ordered, and in the moment the only thing Gina could do was oblige, burying her face underneath his sweaty ballsack, her tongue reaching out to brush and probe Denzel’s asshole before gently beginning to lick and enter it, debasing herself and humiliating the wife as she rimmed Denzel, who let out a light moan of encouragement.</p><p>Finally she pulled her tongue out of his ass, letting him drag his heavy ballsack across her face before she began to suck on each of the balls individually, making loud slurping noises before getting to work on the base of the cock, worshipping it with kisses as she made her way up the shaft. Finally she could wrap her lips around the cock and blow it like she did to the two men beforehand, and Denzel lasted even less time. It was only several minutes before the black man pushed the redhead off of his cock as she moved onto the last of the three fellow MMA trainees.</p><p>Wesley was still filming the evening, and Gina blushed as she realised that he had captured all of the deviant, slutty acts she had just committed. There was nothing she could do about it now, so she quickly went to work slobbering all over Wesley’s cock. However, just like Denzel beforehand, he too wanted something in exchange.</p><p>“Get them titties out for the camera, girl.” He growled, and Gina wasted no time shoving her hands down her dress and pulling out her cleavage, her heavy tits falling out of her dress as she felt the stickiness of the leftover cum congealing between her breasts in the fatty cleft that formed the cleavage.</p><p>“Dat’s it, bitch. What I like to see.” He said with a grin. “Now wrap ‘em around my cock. Lemme fuck those titties.”</p><p>Gina had never gave a titjob before. Obviously she had heard of them, but she found herself very excited, buzzing with adrenaline as she wrapped her fat pale breasts around the base of Wesley’s cock, watching as he began to fuck her cleavage, thrusting back and forth, lubed up by the cum from before. Soon enough the head of the cock was poking at her pretty red lips and she parted them, letting his cock enter her mouth as she sucked him off whilst having her tits fucked at the same time. She felt almost like a sexdoll, her best assets getting used appropriately whilst she maintained eye contact up at Wesley, green emerald eyes glistening at the camera as it captured everything. Unbeknownst to the wife, it was directly being broadcasted to her ashamed husband who was seeing every second of her deviant night.</p><p>But it was far from over. After several minutes of pampering Wesley’s cock with a titjob, he finally pulled out as she felt the limo stop moving. “Time for the main course of the evening.” She heard Tyrone say as Denzel’s hand grabbed onto her arm,pulling her up with her tits jiggling from the movement. She strutted outside, seeing the front of her house with all the lights turned off, curtains drawn. She was suddenly reminded of all the guilt that she was carrying, of her cheating on her husband in such a debauched way. But it was too late to turn back, and Tyrone and Denzel certainly weren’t planning on ending the festivities right now.</p><p>The redhead made eye contact with the limo driver, who just gave her a smirk as she felt Tyrone’s strong hand pull her tight dress up, revealing her panty-clad ass. With a single move, he grabbed onto her thong and pulled it off in one fell swoop, hearing the fabric tear as he dropped the lacy thong to the ground. He lifted his hand up, spanking it hard as the other two black men left the limo, the four of them stroking their cocks on the pavement of the pretty suburban street. The streetlights were illuminating them as she was pushed down against the hood of the limousine, her fat tits spilling out of the side of her body as they were squished against the cold metal.</p><p>“You were complaining about struggling to get pregnant and shit. How about we fix that once and for all?” Tyrone growled, the other men chuckling and laughing in excitement. Gina said nothing as she was pressed against the metal hood of the limo, and Tyrone didn't exactly want a response as she felt his head pres up against her wet pussy.</p><p>Was this really happening? She was about to get fucked, stretched out over the limo whilst just feet away from her husband who was more than likely fast asleep. She could feel the head pressing against her pussy, slowly sliding inside of her as she moaned gently into the metal against her cheek, being able to see out of the corner of her eye the three men watching and stroking their dicks as she took her first black dick.</p><p>Her moans slowly got louder as Tyrone’s thick black cock got buried deeper and deeper inside of her, feeling her pussy being stretched to it’s limits as she was pushed to the breaking point. It was so much bigger than she thought, even though she had been playing with it just moments before. It felt so… Big. It felt so good.</p><p>Her mind was buzzing as she felt herself finally take an entire foot of black dick, twitching inside of her as he slowly began to fuck her, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over her as her climax grew closer. The first orgasm in a long, long time.</p><p>However, the other men had different plans. She noticed that Denzel was walking in front of her, flopping his dick down on the boot of the limo as he pushed it towards her lips. She didn't need any other suggestions to open up her mouth as the thick black cock slid inside of her warm mouth, beginning to get spit roasted over the boot of the car. It was hard to even focus on the pleasure she was receiving as she got used by the two men, but little did Gina know that she was about to go one step further.</p><p>She felt something push up against her asshole, and before she knew it she let out a groan of pain as one of the other black cocks began to push into her asshole. She had never done anal before, she had always ruled it out. But tonight was a night like no other, and these black studs meant business. She felt herself getting double-penetrated, asshole and pussy whilst having a thick juicy black cock fuck her mouth, and it felt like she could barely think at all. All her mind was focusing on was the raw senses occurring. The pain in her ass, the pleasure from her pussy and the large amounts of drool trickling down her chin as the cock thrust in and out of her pretty red lips. </p><p>There was still one more black cock, however, and it too wanted to fit inside of her warm body. She could feel the third cock prodding at her pussy as she felt an incredibly intense stretching feeling, the last cock entering her pussy at the same time as Tyrone’s. She didn't think she could take it, but sure enough her pussy stretched out to fit two thick black cocks at once, feeling it slide in as the other men continued to fuck and pound away in the other available holes.</p><p>Soon enough, Gina was getting destroyed by four cocks at once: One in the mouth causing her to gag and muffling her moans, one up her asshole taking her anal virginity and two in her pussy, stretching it further and wider than any tiny whiteboy penis. However, what Gina couldn’t see was a curtain opening up from her bedroom, with her husband watching in despair as his gorgeous wife was getting destroyed in every sexual way by the gang of black men that he invited into their home.</p><p>Jay’s eyes were wide and glistening, watching them fuck underneath the streetlight as they prepared to finish Gina off for good. Denzel pulled his cock out of Gina’s throat, causing her to gag and puke up some mucus over the front of the limo whilst one by one the other men vacated her backside, leaving her gaping and hungry for more as she turned her head, seeing the four black men standing in a line and stroking their glistening cocks.</p><p>“P-please…” She said in a hoarse voice, the first time she had spoken in a while now. “Please cum in my pussy. I need a gorgeous black baby. I’m so fucking ready to take your fertile cum and get me pregnant. I want all of your african loads in my womb tonight.”</p><p>Her desperate, whiny begging caused the black men’s cocks to twitch, the sight of a gorgeous redhead begging to be impregnated turning them on. Wesley was first, shoving his cock inside of her soaking wet pussy. After having two black cocks inside of her, Gina felt suprisingly empty as the black man thrusted inside of her. Several minutes later and he let out a grunt, and she felt the warm bursts of cum gently fill her up, giving her the first creampie. However, there was no time to spare as Samuel jumped straight in, causing Gina to gasp gently with pleasure, not expecting such a quick turnaround.</p><p>This continued, with Samuel busting a load inside of her, and then Denzel and finally Tyrone, finishing off with a pussy that dripped cum like a leaky faucet, filled to the brim with fertile african sperm that was invading her eggs and impregnating her. By the morning she was bound to be forming a mixed child inside of her womb, and Gina couldn’t be any happier. She was going to be pregnant, no doubt about it.</p><p>“Ay, that was some fuckin’ good main course. Time for the desert though. Yo, Albert!” Tyrone called out, Gina turning her head to watch the fat old driver climb out of the seat and come out.</p><p>“I know we made a real mess of your car mayne, I’m sorry for dat.” Tyrone said, clapping a hand gently on the fat white driver’s shoulder. “Lemme make it up for you. How do you want this white bitch to give you a special? Just like last time, right man?”</p><p>Gina felt her blood turn cold as the white driver grinning, turning around and unbuckling his pants as Tyrone clicked his fingers like she was some sort of dog. “Alright bitch, last and least. Go eat this white fat ass, and it ain’t fat in the good way.”</p><p>She felt completely and utterly degraded as Denzel grabbed onto her arm, harshly throwing her down onto the ground, her knees grazing on the pavement. “Walk on all fours like the bitch you are.” Samuel said, with Wesley still filming the entire event. Feeling ashamed, she crawled against the cold harsh stone ground, approaching the fat white driver before burying her face between his cheeks, rimming his asshole whilst the black men laughed and mocked her. Still, the embarrassment also made her pussy burn with arousal. Even after multiple orgasms, she still couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>She felt her pussy dripping cum onto the ground as Albert used a hand to bury her even deeper to his ass, grabbing a bundle of her red hair and using it as leverage. Soon enough he pulled her out of the crevice of his cheeks, turning around and showing off his small, hairy white penis. It made Gina want to gag, but she didn't show any disgust as she moved to his pube-covered ballsack, sucking on the underwhelming balls gently and letting them pop as he jerked his cock and rubbed her face in his disgusting taint. Finally she wrapped her lips around his penis, beginning to bob up and down. After the jaw-breaking difficulty of the big black dicks she had been worshipping the entire evening, this tiny white pindick was a breeze, effortlessly letting her bob up and down, eyes glued to make eye contact with the white driver in a desperate attempt to make him cum as fast as possible and to get the revolting display over as soon as possible. </p><p>It didn't take long for the driver to finally bust a nut, pulling out and spurting a few strings of watery cum over her face. She felt disgusted by it, but was stilll too horny to care as the driver shuffled away.</p><p>“That was amazing, you guys.” She finally said, but received no response. Looking up, she realised that the men were back in the limo and the driver was already preparing to drive off. Still on all fours outside of her house, Gina watched the car pull away, the studs who fucked her not even bothering to say goodbye.</p><p>As the redhead wife rose to her feet and walked up to the front door of her house, Jay quickly closed the curtains, rushing back to bed and pretending to be asleep as he heard his wife enter the house downstairs, the front door slamming shut. There was a brief moment of her heading into the bathroom, more than likely cleaning herself up after everything that happened before she entered the bedroom.</p><p>Jay pretended to wake up, flicking on the lamp beside their bed as he looked at his wife. She looked as gorgeous as ever, her face freshly cleaned and looking like she hadn’t just gotten fucked in every possible way by a group of hung black men. “Hey babe, how was the night?” He asked meekly, his heart racing and feeling sick to his stomach.</p><p>“It was amazing.” She said with a wide grin as she got into bed on the other side of Jay. “Best night of my life.”</p><p>Part Two</p><p>The next day Gina arrives at Mendleson finance. She lies to Sharon and says there are employees smoking in the kitchen area. Sharon leaves to lay down the law and gina goes into Mikes office with her handbag recording. She starts to talk casually, flirting and constantly touching Mike who gets the ideas. He closes the blinds of the office room and begins to grope  Gina’s ass, talking about how much of a naughty girl she is. Gina constantly steers the topic to their taboo relationship, trying to make it as explicit as possible as compared to Tyrone’s instructions. Mike is blatantly checking out Gina as she constantly compliments him, the two getting closer and closer until they finally kiss.</p><p>Inwards Gina is cringing heavily but she tries to be as passionate as possible as Mike sits back, taunting the housewife as he quickly unbuckles his cock. Gina tries not to laugh at how small it is, instead opting to talk about how big and juicy it is. She adjusts her handbag subtly to get the perfect shot. Once Tyrone confirms it, she begins to suck on his tiny 3-inch member. This goes on for a few minutes, with Gina trying to give the best possible blowjob until suddenly Jay enters the office, knocking on the door. Mike quickly pushes Gina underneath the desk as he has a conversation with his son about his impending promotion. Gina continues to suck off Mike until Jay leads and Mike busts a load over Gina’s face, handing her a box of tissues to clean up as he gets up and leaves the office. In her ear, Gina hears Tyrone tell her that he got all the footage he needed for the blackmail.</p><p> </p><p>Characters:</p><p>Mike Mendleson 59 years old. Pervert, false bravado. Sexually harasses his female employees with insulting nicknames. Tries to be an alpha male but is really just a beta. Small 3 inch dick. Loves to be complimented by women.</p><p>Sharon Lee Mendleson 57 years old. Vietnamese immigrant heavy asian accent. Hates blacks,arabs and smokers. More character development in the next commission.  <br/>---</p><p>It was a morning like any other in the neighbourhood. Late morning, the sun shining on a cloudless day. The only thing specifically out of place on the road that housed Gina and Jay’s suburban home was a black and gold Cadillac Escalade parked several houses away from their home. It stood still, but what was happening inside would cause the habitants of the neighbourhoods to have heart attacks of shock.</p><p>The standout star of the neighbourhood, Gina, was naked and on her knees, furiously bobbing up and down on Tyrone’s thick black cock. Her drool dribbled down the sides of the cock as she pleasured it, her red vibrant hair pulled into a ponytail to provide easy access. The beefy black man was leaning back, arms spread out across the white leather seats as he watched the filthy bitch work on his black tool. She was on all fours on the back seat, her clothes strewn across the place whilst she served her new lover passionately. It had been a week since she had discovered her love of big black cock at the strip club, and now a week later she had a chance to show Tyrone how much she appreciated his member and the magic it could work on her mind.</p><p>After almost twenty minutes of the redhead wife servicing the thick veiny member, she finally pulled it out of her mouth with a gentle cough, spit dripping down the side as she looked at Tyrone’s brown eyes with her own emerald ones. “Please daddy, can you fuck me?” She moaned lewdly in a high-pitched voice. “I’ve been so fucking horny for your cock all week. Please, I need your thick black cock in my tight, married pussy…”</p><p>Tyrone smirked. He always loved having desperate bitches mewl for his cock, and this married whore was no different. However, he had a bone to pick with Gina. “I ain’t sticking my dick in that skanky hole, bitch.” He said, slapping his thick cock against the cheek of Gina. The spit and drool covering the cock smeared against her cheek, yet the lustful fire in her eyes did not dim a single bit as she unwaveringly looked up at the beefy black man who she worshipped.</p><p> “I ain’t gonna be fucking you for a while. I still can’t believe you took fuckin’ Plan B after I fucked you the first time, bitch. You beg and beg and moan about not being able to get pregnant from your lil’ white boy husband, but when me and the boys fill you up and guarantee you get pregnant, you stop it from happening. You ruined it. Why the hell you doing that? You racist? Don’t want a black baby?”</p><p>Tyrone looked angry, and it clearly unnerved Gina as she cleared her throat, gently replying. “I… No, I’m not racist, daddy. IT’s just that… Well… It’s-”</p><p>“It’s what?”</p><p>“Jay wouldn’t complain about the baby being mixed. He’d accept it meekly, he’s like that. But the rest of the family wouldn’t be exactly on board with the idea.”</p><p>“Rest of da family? What you mean?”</p><p>“Well, mainly his stepmother. Her name’s Sharon and she’s… A massive racist. Like, every time we have dinner she’s complaining about how the filthy… N-words are always ruining the neighbourhood. She'd go ballistic if I popped out a gorgeous, mixed-race baby.”</p><p>Tyrone furrowed his brow for the moment, before smirking. “Wrap yo’ titties around my big black dick, bitch.” Gina wasted no time on obeying, spitting down her cleavage as she used her arms to push the hefty breasts around his thick black cock, beginning to bounce them up and down as she gave a tit-job to Tyrone. However, he wasn’t done there.</p><p>“Recite your vows to me and my black dick, slut.” Gina looked up at him with wide eyes, a brief moment of hesitation before clearing her throat.</p><p>“I… I Gina, take thee, Jay, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee myself to yo- Ah!”</p><p>Gina exclaimed and let out a gasp as Tyrone began to shoot rope after rope of warm, sticky cum across her face just as she finished her vows, quickly wrapping her lips around the head of his throbbing cock as she managed to get the last few strands down her throat, hungrily slurping at the cock as trails of cum dripped through her hair and down her face. Tyrone couldn’t help but laugh loudly at desecrating the vows in such a manner. It felt good to be such a king.</p><p>Gina wasted no time cleaning up the cock, using her fingers to scoop the facial off of her and into her mouth as Tyrone’s dick slowly grew soft. “So, bitch, when do I get to fuck ya in the marital bed? And wedding lingerie as well, hoe.”</p><p>Gina’s cheeks flushed red at the thought of having the sacred wedding clothing being desecrated just like her vows, but she felt anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach. “W-well, daddy, I won’t be able to fuck you or suck you or… Do anything for the next few days.”</p><p>Tyrone scrunched his face up at those words, his words quickly adding a venomous hint. “Oh? Whadda mean by that, hoe?” </p><p>“Well… Jay has this big thing coming up in work.” She said, beginning to trail off as she gently stroked Tyrone’s member.</p><p>“Big thing? Stop being so vague and spit it out.”</p><p>“Right, yeah… So Jay’s going to get a massive promotion in the next few days at work. Like, super big. He works for Mendleson Finance and the number two guy there is retiring-”</p><p>“Hold up.” Tyrone gently grabbed onto Gina’s hair in a bundle, pushing her down on his cock as she choked. He then began to think out loud. “Mendleson Finance… That shit’s run by Mike Mendleson. He’s a big guy. The business is nearly billionaire level shit, and the VP is David Mench.”</p><p>Finally Tyrone let Gina come up for air, causing her to gasp and sputter over the black cock as she nodded. “Yeah. David Mench is retiring and… Well, Mike Mendleson’s actually my step-father. He’s Jay’s dad.”</p><p>Tyrone let out a shocked gasp, a smile quickly crossing his face. “Holy shit. You’re related to that rich motherfucker? I knew there was a reason a pretty thing like you were hanging around a weed like that white loser. You’re a filthy gold digger, ain’t ya bitch?”	</p><p>Gina said nothing, not sure how to react to the accusations. Instead, she decided to continue on with the story. “Well, anyways, with the Vice President position open in the company, my step-father is most definitely going to put Jay in charge. It’s a big family affair; Sharon works there as well. Mike’s secretary. I’m glad they didn't force me into the office, honestly.”</p><p>Tyrone’s eyes were alight with mischief as he guided the head of his cock back towards Gina’s lips, which quickly wrapped back around and started to suckle yet again as he talked out loud. “Fascinating. I knew white people were rich and shit, but family ties run deep with you and Jay, huh. Y’know… I can work with this.”</p><p>Another harsh tug caused a popping sound as the cock flopped out of the redhead’s mouth. “Tell me more, bitch. What’s yo step-daddy like?”</p><p>“W-well…” Gina paused. She wasn’t sure if she should say what she knew, but what was the harm? It wasn’t like Tyrone would do anything. Anyways, it made her feel good to please him and obey him.</p><p>“Well, he’s a bit of a pervert. I say a bit… More like a total pervert. He’s always leering at young girls as they walk past. He implemented this dress code in the office that made all the women wear tiny skirts and they’re forced to reveal their cleavage. Basically a walking sexual harassment case and honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t been called out on it already.”</p><p>“Probably ‘cuz the cracker’s a near-billionaire.” Tyrone grunted. “Rich white men get off with everything, if a nigga did that we’d be locked up in jail. Or shot in the streets.”</p><p>“Right, exactly.” Gina said passionately, nodding and happy to see her lover so interested in what she had to say, for once. “The few times he does get called out by girls, well, he just backs off straight away and pretends like he was all innocent. He’s got that fake bravado, like he owns the place but cowers away. He knows how to play the crowd and get people to sympathize with him. And the only court case put against him…”</p><p>“Lemme guess, the cracker got off?”</p><p>Gina nodded enthusiastically. “More than that. He even made money off of it. Millions.”</p><p>“Damn, this guy’s all sorts of fucked up. Walking landmine. And you married his son.” Tyrone said with a laugh, causing Gina to awkwardly giggle along.</p><p>“I mean… Jay’s a nice guy. He doesn’t like his father either, but he has to suck it up if he wants the wealth. We all do. Don’t even get me started on Sharon, she’s such a bitch.”</p><p>Tyrone knew that he had Gina hooked on the gossip mill. The normally submissive slut was gushing out all her secrets like a leaking boat, and every little bit of information and dirt on the richest family in town could prove a very large boon to the black trainer’s future plans. Already, a plot was formulating in his mind in what he could do to push the advantage and make his position even better. “How she a bitch? She good looking?”</p><p>“Well, she is quite pretty. She’s Vietnamese, you see. Sharon Lee Mendleson. Got a name change and everything to fit in with the American persona.”</p><p>“Vietnamese? But Jay’s a white boy?” For once, the black man seemed caught off guard.</p><p>“Jay’s mother died when he was very young, only a few months old. He never knew her. Sharon isn’t his actual mother, but he grew up with her acting like one. She’s incredibly racist. She says all sorts of slurs against black people. And even Muslims too. There was a big scandal where she was caught discriminating against hiring blacks or Muslims in the office, and even after the scandal nothing’s changed. She’s very dominant.”</p><p>“Sounds like she'll get along perfectly with me and the boys then.” Tyrone laughed loudly, Gina giggling excitedly at the joke.</p><p>“Definitely not. She even hates smokers with a burning passion as well. She’s quite odd and very strict. Walks around the office trying to catch people out for breaking rules. She’s threatened me multiple times… Jay won’t get his promotion, won’t get inheritance, won’t get anything if I step out of line and fail to be a good mother to Jay’s future children. It’s like hell on earth, but I guess it’s the life I chose.”</p><p>“Well, you got a choice to choose a new life now.” Tyrone said, using his hand at the base of his shaft to wiggle his foot-long member teasingly. Gina’s eyes followed it as he swayed the rock-hard rod from side to side.</p><p>“Y-yeah… I’ve already chosen my new life.” She said eagerly, planting her tongue at the bottom of the shaft and running it all the way up the veiny member.</p><p>“What about Jay, den? How did he find enjoy the gangbang last week?”</p><p>“I dunno if he enjoyed it, but he forgave me for it.” Gina said, peppering kisses up and down the veiny member. “I told him that you guys got me really drunk and that you could have spiked my drinks. I promised never to do it again and that it was a huge mistake. He ate it up eagerly, like he was looking for an excuse to accept my behaviour and just get his wife back.”</p><p>“Oh, is his wife back now?”</p><p>“As far as he knows.” Gina giggled as she let the black cock rest between her eyes, looking up at Tyrone as she continued the conversation. “He’s tried acting more like you now, as well. He shaved all his pubes off to try and look like your dick. Looks a little bigger as well, but still absolutely nothing compared to your beast.”</p><p>Tyrone nodded encouragingly as the redhead continued on. “And he tried to be more dominant a few days ago when we had sex. Kept on growling out slurs, tried to fuck me doggy-style but he kept slipping out. It was so pathetic but I pretended to cum at the end of it. He thinks he’s actually like you, that he can BE like you, Daddy. It’s exhausting, but not much I can really do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very pathetic, but to be expected from a white boy.” Tyrone drawled. “Suck my cock, bitch.”</p><p>Gina obediently placed her plump lips back around the shaft, bobbing up and down like the obedient whore she was as Tyrone began to talk. “Keep on sucking, bitch. I got a plan and I don’t want you saying a single word ‘till I’m finished. I want you to fuck your step-father.”</p><p>Gina’s eyes widened, the emerald irises glistening as she was halfway down the massive cock. However she continued to suck on the cock, slowly bobbing up and down as she maintained an intense eye contact, clearly speaking through her gaze; She was taken by surprise at Tyrone’s new demand.</p><p>“And I want you to record it. Get it on video and shit like that.” Tyrone cleared his throat a little, reaching over to grab a cigar out of a box sitting in the car door pocket, lighting it up quickly and taking a small drag. He blew the smoke out into the back of the car before continuing on with his newly thought-up idea.</p><p>“I ain’t just wanting ya to fuck your step-daddy. I want you to seduce him. In the raunchiest, sluttiest way you can. I don’t want you to be the demure little housewife he probably knows you as. I want you to act like he thinks of you in his fantasies. Doing everything to turn him on until he just ain’t able of resisting your charms anymore.”</p><p>“And more than that… You need to make it one-hundred percent clear that you’re his daughter in law.  I’ll place a high-quality camera in your handbag, you just need to place it in a good spot. The more damning and obvious it is, the better. We need solid blackmail on this filthy, seedy bastard. I’m sure you agree with me, babygirl. You can speak now.”</p><p>Tyrone pulled the thick cock embedded down her throat out, causing her to gasp for air as she nodded furiously. “That sounds like a really good plan, daddy. But if I can ask… Why?”</p><p>“Because, little bitch, when we get this blackmail material, we’re gonna bend the arm of your father in law and make me the new VP. Poor little Jay ain’t gonna be having that promotion. I am.”</p><p>Gina let out a small gasp at that revelation, hesitating slightly. Could she really screw over Jay like that? If she did, then she'll be in a bad position as well. After all, Jay would most definitely realise that Gina would have helped Tyrone get the place.<br/>“Don’t worry, I know what you thinking. If this works, I’ll forgive you for getting that morning-after pill. I’ll fuck you on that new Vice President desk of mine in my new cushy office job earning millions a month. I’ll give you that black baby you can finally have, bitch.”</p><p>Gina didn't waste a beat of time as her eyes lit up with excitement and joy. “Yes! I’ll do it, Daddy. I’ll do it. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Good girl.” The black man smirked. “Now how about you finish off this BJ and I can go and prepare everything for tomorrow?”</p><p>“Mhm, yes daddy.”</p><p>---</p><p>Gina’s heart was racing as she walked up the street, already catching glares and gazes from the horny men all around her. The dress that Tyrone had picked out for her was incredibly revealing, and she felt like a piece of meat as guys catcalled and complimented her as she walked by. Her luscious red locks were pulled into a tight, professional ponytail that sat high on her head, perfect for sucking cock. Her makeup was done to emphasise her pale skin, with bright red lips and heavy mascara that made her look even prettier than she normally did.</p><p>She was wearing a tight red dress that was definitely a few inches too short both on the top and bottom. Her pale cleavage was almost jumping out at the top, jiggling with each step she took whilst every other minute she had to use her hands to tug the bottom of the dress down as it naturally rode up, coming dangerously close to revealing her thick pale cheeks. She almost looked like a hooker, yet Tyrone promised her that she looked the part of a gorgeous daughter-in-law.</p><p>Gina just hoped that this plan would work. Around her shoulder she had a gold chain handbag, with a camera perfectly placed and perfectly hidden in order to get a view out of the front of the bag. She was surprised that Tyrone already had a handbag with a cleverly-hidden hole in the front, but she wasn’t exactly complaining. Tyrone was much smarter than he let on, and Gina was starting to realise that. Though she knew that by the end of the day, it’d all be worth it as long as she played her part and managed to get to her step-father on her own, without Jay or Sharon to ruin it. Tyrone would have a cushy office job and she'll get to fuck him whenever he wanted. Maybe she could divorce Jay once Mike died, and spend the rest of her life as Tyrone’s slut…</p><p>She was getting carried away with her thoughts, causing her to nearly bump into somebody on the street. She squeaked out a small apology, before continuing to walk. Her bright red louboutin heels finished off her red look. It was almost like she was a bright red target, homing in directly to enact her plan. The outfit definitely gave the housewife confidence, if nothing else.</p><p>Finally she approached the tall office building that Mendleson Finances had made it’s home in. Her heat was already beginning to raise and due to her nerves, she also felt her nipples harden. She was going braless, which made her wonder if her nipples would be visible through the thin fabric of the dress- But thinking about it would only make it worse. She kept her head clear and looking straight ahead as she confidently walked past the front desk, strutting to the lift and stepping inside. The lift was empty, which meant she could activate the bluetooth headpiece connected to her phone. It would allow her to talk to Darryl, and more importantly would provide the black man access to the building’s wifi and therefore the building’s security cameras. He’d be able to track down where every person is and find the perfect opportunity for Gina to pay a little visit to her step-father and seduce him in time.</p><p>She pressed a small button, hearing the ringing noise directly in her left ear as it quickly stopped, being replaced with the sexy baritone voice of Tyrone. “Hey bitch, everything going good?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Gina replied back in a hushed voice as the lift began to slowly accelerate upwards. “I’m in the building. Going up the lift right now.”</p><p>“Good shit. I’m checking da cameras and shit right now. Somebody’s about to come into your lift though. Act chill.” Gina straightened her back as the doors in front of her slid open. She gave a polite smile to an older lady who just looked sternly at her, raising an eyebrow at the seductive attire the younger wife had on. Gina couldn’t help but blush at the looks, but remained normal and calm in the situation.</p><p>The wait was tense in the office between the two ladies, but finally the older lady left a few floors below the floor where Mike would be waiting. Gina was excited, not to flirt with her step-father but for what Tyrone could do to him once the blackmail was in place. The very thought of helping get her black lover to such heights, backstabbing her family-in-law to do so… It genuinely turned on the redhead. </p><p>The lift doors slid open and Gina headed out, walking down as she looked around at the people her father-in-law employed, and her husband worked with. Jay said he was taking a day off, so she wasn’t too worried about bumping into him. As she walked down the corridor, beelining towards Mike’s luxurious and flashy office, she suddenly spotted Sharon walking directly towards her. The short asian lady had greying hair and looked stern as she quickly spotted her daughter, a small smile flickering across her face.</p><p>“Oh, hello Gina.” She called out as Gina stopped walking with a wide smile on her face, trying to act casual. “Why are you in today? Here to see Jay?”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah.” The wife said back. “I just wanted to let you know… A few floors down, I saw a couple of employees smoking in the breakroom.”</p><p>That simple phrase had the desired effect on the older lady. Her eyes shot up and quickly stormed past Gina, thanking her as she went to the lift, ready to punish the employees. It would take her ten or so minutes to realise that Gina was incorrect, so the redhead wasted no time, confidently strutting down the hallway until finally she reached the end, reading the name on the door. Michael J. Mendleson.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she knocked gently three times, the diamond engagement ring on her finger wrapping against the wood as she heard the voice of her step-father call out. “Come in.” He said in a gruff and rough voice. Gina pressed down on the handle, pushing the door open and quickly closing it behind as she looked around the office. It had been a long time since she had been in here, and she always loved the incredible view it gave out of the panoramic window that went around the three other walls of the room.</p><p>“G-Gina, what are you doing here?” Mike said, sitting at his desk with his eyes wide as saucers. The dress seemed to be having a fairly positive effect on the man as she noticed how eagerly he stared at her body for a few seconds, before finally looking up to meet her glistening green eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I just wanted to visit my father-in-law.” She said sweetly, slowly stepping towards his desk, purposefully placing one foot in front of the other to cause her hips to sway seductively. One hand was clutching onto her handbag around her shoulder, whilst the other trailed a hot-red nail slowly down her cleavage line, almost forcing the man to stare at her breasts as she approached.</p><p>“Is there anything wrong with paying a family member a… Visit?” She tried her hardest to make every word dripped with seduction, her voice a higher pitch than normal. It seemed to be having the desired effect on Mike as he shuffled in his seat, a broad grin crossing his face. </p><p>“No, there isn’t anything wrong about that. Did you visit Jay on the way here?” Mike replied. Gina’s heart skipped a beat as she took a few tentative steps towards Mike.</p><p>“N-no, I thought he wasn’t in the office today. He said he had a dentist’s appointment to me.” By this point, Gina was standing directly in front of Mike’s desk, gently tapping against it with her red-painted nails. She could see his beady eyes constantly flickering from her face to her chest, to her hips and to her nails. And then all the way back up again. She paid no attention, constantly staring at him as she gently bit her lip, teasingly so.</p><p>“Oh, he did. He just came in because he said he was feeling bored. Very hard worker. I’m sure you’re excited for the big promotion next week?” The more time Gina spent around Mike, the more she detested him. The way his nasally voice sounded, how he was acting so weaselly whilst simultaneously checking her out… But she had to do this, for Tyrone.</p><p>“Oh, definitely Mike. Jay’s worked so… Very hard… for this opportunity. I’m really proud of him, I’m sure you are too.” Gina knew that every second she spent chatting would mean more time for Sharon or somebody else to interrupt. She had to make her move now. She let out an audible sigh as she walked around the desk, glancing back towards the door before turning her head and looking straight back at Mike, sitting down on the edge of the desk. As she watched his eyes flickered down, but kept her confidence as she continued to talk.</p><p>“It’s just when he’s focusing so much on his work,” Gina slung her handbag off of her shoulder, placing it on the desk and casually trying to position it as she ran a hand along her cleavage blatantly. “He often forgets about my needs. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”</p><p>Mike was nodding along, that shit-eating grin telling Gina that he had exactly the right idea for what was about to happen. He leaned just past Gina, pressing a button on his desk to cause the shutters to close, isolating them from any outside views as he moved his hand back, running it gently against Gina’s thigh before giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“I completely understand, Gina.” He said, trying to act smooth as he gently rubbed Gina’s thigh with his hand. “Women have needs, and when men get busy working they might need to look elsewhere for those needs.”</p><p>“Exactly. I know I’m your daughter-in-law and it might be a bit… Taboo. But you’re the only person I can trust to talk about these sort of things.” It seemed like he was stepping directly into the plan, and Gina could feel his hand getting closer and closer to sliding underneath her dress.</p><p>For the first time in forever, Tyrone’s voice was heard in her ear, reminding her who she was doing this for. “Keep it up, this is good.”</p><p>“I understand. Sometimes you just need someone special to… Sort you out. Even if I am your father-in-law, there’s no shame in getting to know each other a little better.” Mike’s eyes were wide and Gina could see that he was already being driven by lust. It was too easy. Though once this blackmail was out, he’d realise the mistake he made.</p><p>Gina got up off of the desk, suddenly sitting down on Mike’s lap. Wrapping an arm around her father-in-law, she felt disgusted with herself as she tiled the office chair in perfect view of the camera, leaning in to press her red lips against Mike’s ones. She felt sick making out with her father-in-law, but it was very clear that Mike was enjoying it plenty, with his hands moving up and down her body, feeling her curves over her red dress. He ended up with both hands on her ass, squeezing it harshly as they broke off their kiss.</p><p>“You’re a very naughty girl.” Mike said, raising one of his hands up to the zipper, tugging on it down slightly.</p><p>“What else am I?” Gina said, trying to steer his dirty-talk towards their taboo relationship. The more he talked about it, the better.</p><p>“A cheating housewife?”</p><p>“No, I’m your naughty daughter-in-law. And you’re going to put me in my place, aren’t you… Daddy?”</p><p>Calling him that seemed to work pretty well. “Yeah, I am going to put you in place, baby-girl.” His hand left the zipper half-pulled, instead pushing Gina off of his lap. She got the idea, sliding to her knees with both hands resting on either thigh of his, staring up at him with wide eyes. She was about to suck his cock. Luckily she had a lot of practice with Tyrone, so a white boy penis should be easy to please.</p><p>“I’m gonna put my little daughter-in-law in her correct place. Between my knees like the slut she is.” Mike growled, and Gina’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Perfect. That’s fuckin’ perfect, Gina. Now get sucking and get it over with. He can’t last long.” Tyrone’s much sexier voice rang out in her ear as she slid her hands up, beginning to unbuckle Mike’s belt. It came apart fairly quickly, unzipping and tugging down the pants and underpants to reveal the tiny three-inch member standing proud. She was meant to pretend that this thing right here was big?</p><p>Gina was so close. As she moved her head forward to wrap her lips, suddenly Mike’s facial expression changed. “Shit, Jay just buzzed in. He’s gonna be here any second, get under the desk.” He kicked out with his feet, hitting Gina harshly in the rib causing her to gasp softly. However she knew that she couldn’t get caught. Her heart was racing and she felt sweat break out across her body as she shuffled underneath the tiny space, being submerged in darkness as the door opened and the voice of her husband rang out clearly.</p><p>“Hey dad, I just needed to talk to you about some things regarding this client…” Gina blushed, knowing that the camera would just be able to catch the top of her head if she started sucking off Mike now. Taking a deep breath, she moved her head forward, wrapping her lips around the tiny cock and beginning to bob up and down with ease, feeling Mike’s pubical hairs tickling her nose as she did so. The redhead wanted to gag, but knew she had to do everything in complete silence.</p><p>Mike made no reaction of Gina’s sudden movement as Jay handed him a folder. He began to read through it, nodding. “Yeah, what do you need to know?”</p><p>Jay stood opposite in his suit, anxiously looking around. “Oh, he just recently signed up, right? His name is Tyrone or something. It’s just he called in right now for a meeting with you about something big, but he’s had no credible jobs or employment records. He could be just some random guy wasting your time or worse, trying to attack you. Do you really think it’s a good idea to have a meeting with him?”</p><p>Mike rolled his eyes, throwing the manilla folder back down on his desk as he looked up with at his son, crossing his arms to try and hide any view of Gina. “Son, you have to understand that there’s a lot of people in this industry that act shady but have a lot of money behind them. I don’t care about how credible or clean they are. I care about how much they can give in cash to our company and how much closer they can make our family to that billion-dollar mark. If you wanna become Vice President, Jay, you gotta understand that there are often many times you need to make a dirty deal or two in order to increase our standings. Risks have to be taken, and the people with money in this world aren’t going to be legal, law-following citizens. They’re gonna be gang members, black niggers with big bucks and star in rap videos. Shit like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right Dad, but it still feels a little weird.” Jay looked like he had something else to say, but as he opened his mouth Mike interrupted him.</p><p>“If you could leave, I have an important call coming through soon. We can talk about it later.” Mike said, shooing away Jay as the son walked away, hanging his head. As soon as the door slammed shut, Mike shifted his chair back a little, letting out a groan.</p><p>“Holy shit, Gina. You’ve got a hell of a mouth on you, my filthy little daughter. You’re a BJ queen, I swear.” The redhead enjoyed the compliment as she continued to bob up and down, only taking the micropenis out of her mouth once to stroke Mike’s ego.</p><p>“Well, when I get the chance to suck a dick as gorgeous as this, I’m not gonna miss on it.” She quickly dove back down into his crotch, noticing the red light of the camera. Tyrone was getting all of this. Perfect. She was so excited for the revenge that was about to be wrought onto Mike and Jay. Poor little Jay, who must have recognised Tyrone. That’s why he brought it up, to try and stop his father from meeting with the beefy black man.</p><p>Mike couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a pathetic moan as he put his palm to Gina’s head, quickly pushing her off of his cocklet as he climaxed. A sudden spurt of watery-white cum splattered across Gina’s face, before a few more dribbles came out. And then, Mike was completely exhausted, panting furiously at the little exertion it required to deposit his load on his step-daughter’s face and give her a facial.</p><p>“Fuck…” He muttered. “You’re too good at that blowjob stuff.”</p><p>Gina couldn’t have cared less about what he had to say. She had gotten the recording, or rather Tyrone had. Though her makeup was now ruined, dripping with teh disgusting cum that stank like bleach across her face. She wanted to puke, but at least she didn't have to swallow the useless load down her throat. As she got up to her feet, she was careful not to drip the cum over her dress, holding her hand out to catch any droplets.</p><p>Mike could see the conundrum she was in as he pushed his dicklet back into his pants, buckling it back up. He reached across his desk to grab a box of tissues, thrusting them into Gina’s hand just as a drop fell down onto the box from her face. </p><p>“Clean yourself up and get out of here. I have a meeting in five minutes and I can’t have some cum-covered whore in here.” Mike grunted, acting a lot more cold and harsh as he got up and strode out of the room almost angrily. As soon as he left, she began to clean her face up, shuddering as she wiped off her perfect makeup.</p><p>However, her mood was cheered up by the sound of Tyrone talking to her. “Good job, baby-girl. The video you got was perfect. If this gets out, his rep and the entire company will be in deep shit. Get yourself out of there, Sharon’s heading up the lift now. You can hide round the corner and miss her, then hop down and out. Otherwise you should be good. Tomorrow’s gonna be a busy day for our plan.”</p><p>Gina smirked as she finished cleaning up, leaving the tissues on Mike’s chair as she strutted out of the office confidently. She had done it. She had sucked off her father-in-law for Tyrone. And it felt good to be on top for once. This time next week, she should be riding Tyrone on the Vice President desk, whilst this entire office building bows down to her black master, just like she does right now.</p><p>Part Three</p><p>Sharon finished the last flick of her mascara, her stylish and dominant makeup presence giving her the appearance of the stern, unbending and unforgiving boss that she wanted to be seen as. It was another day at work, just like any other. She would have to deal with her pain of a husband, but she had grown used to that by now. Her friends made fun of her for marrying a man she didn't love, or that she was not attracted to. But now she was living the good life- A life of money, anything she wanted and well, if she ever wanted to experience sexual pleasure, she could always use her carefully hidden vibrator. Not that it would have ever been found out by Mike- He never bothered to do any house cleaning, so the quaint hiding spot was known only to the Vietnamese woman.</p><p>Sharon had enough of sex anyway. Ever since her… Experience early on in life as a one-time pornstar, she quickly realised that it simply wasn’t the career path for her. She much more enjoyed the life of a trophy wife and businesswoman, and made sure she trained her physique in the gym as much as possible. Years of careful dieting allowed her to have a slim body that maintained her large breasts, sagging from years of being a massive size. Her skin was beginning to wrinkle and she was beginning to become the classic asian grandma, but with enough makeup and a flattering dress, she still looked quite good for her age.</p><p>The asian lady realised she was daydreaming again. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her private bathroom on the office floor, knowing that Mike would be annoyed that his morning coffee would be late. With grace, the asian lady carefully poured the coffee out into his mug, trying her best to make it exactly like he liked it. It took a few minutes to perfect, but soon enough she made her way to her husband’s office, oblivious to what had happened in it only a few days ago with her own step-daughter.</p><p>“Your coffee is ready, Mike.” She called out, noticing her husband typing away on his laptop. He barely looked up, letting out a grunt as she placed the mug on his desk, stepping behind him to look out over the city view. Her mind flickered to what she was talking to Jay about yesterday. Apparently Mike had negotiated a meeting with a supposedly high-paying clientele, but the person was called Tyrone. A cursory search online revealed that he was a black thug who notoriously was well known for running the hip-hop community in the area when he was in his youth. She felt a strong sense of disdain towards the black man, and wanted to talk to Mike about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sugar tits.” Mike casually said, chuckling at the insult-loaded nickname as a blush spread across Sharon’s cheeks. She had several years of experience being called that nickname. Her large bust brought her a lot of attention growing up. But it seemed even her husband shared no compassion towards how much the words stung. But she tried not to let it show, a smile painted on her face.</p><p>“No problem, honey.” She replied back. “So, Jay told me you were going to meet a potential new client today, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, some guy named Tyrone. Got big numbers behind his name, so we should try to please him as much as possible. Could be a proper good deal for the company.” Mike said as he took a sip of the coffee, his eyes lighting up. “Tastes perfect, sugar tits. Just like always.”</p><p>“I looked him up online, honey. I don’t know if you’re aware…” Sharon paused, turning around to face Mike. “But he’s a black man.”</p><p>The CEO rolled his eyes. “I know you hate them, but they’re good for business. They make up most of this town.”</p><p>“That’s not the point. I don’t want those kind of people getting involved in our business. You know how much I detest their kind, and most of all I know they’re trouble. You know they are trouble. They stir up problems, this guy probably has the money to give to us in the first place because he sells drugs and shoots prostitutes on a daily basis.”</p><p>Mike let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t be such a bitch about it, sugar tits. Do you want me to reject anyone who isn’t some white guy? You’re so fucking pathetic.”</p><p>Sharon let out a sigh, her finger gently teasing her cleavage as she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her heavy tits being pushed up in a lacy bra. “Can you promise that you won’t take him on? If he’s offering a lot of money, sure. But other than that…”</p><p>The asian lady dropped to her knees, stroking Mike’s thigh as a grin crossed his face. She knew that she had him trapped as he slowly began to nod. “Sure, I can do that. Though you may need to do a little extra convincing to make sure I get the idea properly in my head, right sugar tits?”</p><p>Sharon let out a sigh as she began to unbutton her blouse. She knew exactly what this meant. Mike wanted a tit-fuck. The only upside to pleasing him like this was that he didn't last very long at all, so she'd only need to act enthusiastic for a short amount of time.</p><p>Wasting no time, she pulled her blouse down to her waist, revealing the lacy bra that was pushing her chest together. Mike looked down at his kneeling wife, a grin on his face as he reached over to grab his coffee mug, sipping it as he leaned his head back. Sharon unclipped her bra, releasing her fat, saggy tits as she began to undo Mike’s belt.</p><p>A few moments later, and the white man’s small penis was pointing proudly towards the vietnamese woman, her heavy breasts wrapped around the base as she began to bounce up and down slowly. She didn't need to make much movement to stimulate the entirety of Mike’s shaft, and she could tell that he was already close to cumming. His breathing was growing faster and his eyes were wide as he gripped the side of his desk.</p><p>“F-fuck, sugar tits, I’m gonna cum babe.” He groaned, and a small smirk crossed Sharon’s face as she watched a pathetic dribble burst out of the top of his tiny shaft, leaking all over tits. All he could muster was two pathetic spurts before he began to become flacid again, but that was enough for Sharon. She let out a gentle moan, complimenting her husband on the large load as she reached over to grab some tissues on the desk, quickly cleaning her breasts up with a few quick swipes of the cloth.</p><p>As she got up, her tits bounced, throwing the tissues into the nearby bin as she began to get dressed again, covering up her heavy bust as she glanced over at Mike, who had already lost attention as he went back to his laptop.</p><p>“Tyrone’s gonna be arriving any moment now, so you better get moving sugar tits.” Mike called out as Sharon let out a frustrated sigh, brushing herself down as she gave an obedient nod and heading to the door. Stepping back out into the hallway, she could see people starting to file in for the work day. More curiously, she noticed Gina at the end of the hallway, looking lost in a particularly revealing white dress that showed off her curves.</p><p>Sharon was suspicious, to say the least. Gina had never visited Jay at work for all the years they’ve been together, and this was the second encounter in a few days. Painting on a fake smile, she approached her daughter-in-law and called out to her.</p><p>“Hey, Gina. What are you doing here so early? Don’t you have housework to be getting on with?” Sharon said sternly, tilting her head to one side as the red-head wife displayed a shocked expression briefly, before returning the smile.</p><p>“Oh, I just wanted to see Jay, that’s all. Do you know where his office is? I always get lost in this place, it’s like a maze.” Sharon definitely thought something was up, but she tried her best to act casual.</p><p>“Oh, just follow down this corridor and take the second left. He should be at the end of the hallway.” The asian mother-in-law said in a curt manner, watching curiously as Gina confidently walked past her. Was she trying to dress slutty, or had the housewife found a new taste in fashion sense?</p><p>---</p><p>Gina let out a sigh of relief as she passed the corner, walking away from her step-mother. It was another close call, and she had a feeling that the older asian lady was beginning to get suspicious of her. Which was a fair assumption, but after today it would all be finished and any of her suspicions would be rendered null. Her and Tyrone would have won and she could finally live a satisfying life in every area. Especially sexually.</p><p>She followed Sharon’s instructions, approaching the office at the end of the corridor. It was by no means fancy, especially compared to the lavish and luxurious room that Mike had access to, but it didn't really matter that much. As long as it had enough props that let Gina distract her husband from doing anything, that was all that mattered.</p><p>She didn't bother knocking, instead opting to open the door straight away. Jay jumped in his chair, his eyes quickly settling on Gina’s pale bust that she was flaunting as she slowly closed the door behind her, flitting the lock across as a seductive smile graced her red lips. “Hey babe.” She purred, a finger trailing her cleavage as she strutted towards her husband’s desk, hips swaying side to side as she placed one high heel in front of the other.</p><p>“H-hey, Gina. What are you doing here? I thought you were-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m meeting up with Jessica later on. I thought I’d come and give you a little visit. It’s been a few days since we’ve tried for the baby and well… It could be kinda fun doing it here.” She said confidently, bending over the desk and giving her husband a perfect view of her cleavage as she gently shook it side to side. It seemed like the white boy was speechless, staring blatantly at her assets as she giggled.</p><p>“You don’t need to do anything. Just… Be a good boy and let your slutty wife take over.” Her voice sounded like ambrosia as she purred, stepping around the desk and sitting on his lap, gently rubbing her thick ass against his crotch as she gave an impromptu lapdance, hands running over her curves. Tyrone had taught a lot in the ways of being a slut, and she could already feel the effects of her dance working as a small bulge prodded against one of her cheeks.</p><p>However, just as she was about to start grinding against the bulge, her phone began to vibrate. She quickly reached into her bag, pulling it out and checking to see who it was. Tyrone. Her cheeks flushed red as she positioned Jay’s bulge between her two cheeks, gently rubbing it up and down between them as she answered the phone.</p><p>“Hello?” Her heart was racing as she felt Jay’s hands on her hip.</p><p>“Are you with your pathetic husband?” Tyrone responded with a growl.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I am. Why?”</p><p>“Good. Act like you’re talking to a friend or something. I’m heading up to your father’s office now. In half an hour, we’ll be living the high life, slut. Keep him distracted for as long as possible. Be the slutty little tease I need you to be.”</p><p>“Yes… Jessica. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Bye, bitch.” Tyrone hung up, and Gina slid her phone back into her handbag as she gave a small, flirty smile to Jay.</p><p>“That was Jessica. We have like, half an hour of fun. Enough time?”</p><p>“Definitely, babe. Honestly, five minutes with you is more than enough when you’re acting like this.” Gina cringed at the words, knowing how pathetic her husband was at lasting in bed. Still, she kept that flirty smile and continued to grind away, teasing her husband as her mind wandered to what Tyrone was about to do. Blackmail one of the richest men in the town and use it to make him successful.</p><p>---</p><p>Tyrone’s entrance to the building was impressive, to say the least. Pulling up right outside the office in a golden-rimmed SUV, he certainly looked the part as he climbed out, gold chains hanging over his neck. They weren’t actually his- They were borrowed. But he needed to look the part, and with the amount of money he was going to get at the end of this, he could easily buy everything he was flaunting with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>With his bulky, muscular frame, he could tell that the people around him were afraid. Future employees, scared straight to the bone with the way they were acting. Each step felt like it was sending a vibration as he entered the lift, noticing the way the petite white office girls were staring and admiring him. He couldn’t help but flash them a grin, enjoying the way that red blush creeped across their cheeks.</p><p>But flirting wasn’t on the agenda tonight. No, it was most certainly not. The lift dinged, a light popping up as he stepped out, casually observing his soon to be employees. Most of them paid no attention, busy with their heads in their PCs, watching stock charts bounce up and down. Tyrone continued his casual swagger, knowing exactly where to go. He memorised the pathway to Mike’s office back when Gina got the blackmail.</p><p>Finally he arrived, minutes before he was actually meant to be there. The black man didn't bother knocking, clearing his throat as he kicked the door open with his foot at the bottom. “Wassup, bitch.” Tyrone called out, lifting his hand in greeting as he slammed the door shut behind him, locking it casually.</p><p>“E-excuse me?” Mike exclaimed in surprise, eyes widening at the black beast that just walked in. “A-are you T-”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I am. We here to do that big ass deal or what?”</p><p>The room went deafeningly silent for a moment as Mike took in the appearance of the man he was about to make a deal with. He thought about rejecting him, but immediately pushed away the thought. Not only was he feeling incredible fear and anxiety from the man, he was also thinking of how much money he could earn: This black dude looked like a rapper to him, or at least someone with a lot of money. Who else would flaunt all that gold and diamond round his neck and wrists?</p><p>“Y-yes we are. I’m Mike Mendleson, CEO of this fine establishment, Mendleson Finances. It is of great pleasure to meet you.” The weedy white man held his hand out, which was clearly tremoring. Tyrone stared at the outstretched hand, smirking before grabbing onto it and crushing it hard, causing Mike to let out a whimper.</p><p>“Well, it certainly ain’t a pleasure to be talking to a lil’ bitch like you. But seeing as you be making me a shit ton of money and shit, well, I ain’t complaining that much.” Tyrone let go of the hand, noticing how red it turned when he was shaking it as he went to sit down on the chair in front of the desk. Mike scurried around the side, quickly typing away on his laptop as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, Tyrone, it’s a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can sort out a really good deal,” Mike cleared his throat, beginning to get back into his salesman routine. “What can I do for you? I know you mentioned something about wanting to secure a deal; What sort of deal did you have in mind?”</p><p>Tyrone smirked, saying nothing for a few moments, enjoying the silence. Mike shuffled around awkwardly in his chair, but finally the black man began to talk again. “I want a deal where I get a shit ton of money. In particular, I want that VP position. Y’know, Vice President of this company.”</p><p>This time the silence was due to Mike’s shock. “W-what? That’s not exactly something I can do, Tyrone. That job isn’t up for offer and even if it was, I wouldn’t just employ some random client. That just isn’t how things work around here. If you want I can set up a stock portfolio for you and you can invest money into it, or you can just to invest in some of our start-ups that we’ve been putting out there…”</p><p>“Nah, G. I want that job. How much does it pay?”</p><p>“I can’t really… I’m not in the position to discuss that sort of detail with someone who isn’t even an employee. Sir, if you aren’t going to talk about an actual deal, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>Tyrone put his hand in his pocket, shuffling about a bit before pulling out a thin, fingernail-sized chrome USB drive. “Plug this into your PC bitch, and you’ll see what I’m working with.”</p><p>Mike took the USB drive, staring at it in his hand. The businessman’s mind was reeling at what exactly the black man opposite him had on the drive. Still, he let out a sigh as he slid it into the side of his laptop. There was a brief moment of silence as he clicked away, Tyrone having a confident smirk on his face.</p><p>“Do you want me to like, click on this video or something?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Mike let out a sigh, opening the video. Immediately the sounds of sucking filled the room as his cheeks turned bright red, moving to turn it down. However, just as he cranked the volume back down to zero, he suddenly realised what exactly he was looking at.</p><p>“What… W-what is this?” He stuttered, face transforming into a massive tomato  as his eyes began to water. Tyrone got up, placing his hands on the desk as he looked down at the CEO intimidatingly.</p><p>“You know exactly what this is. It’s a video of you getting sucked off by your step-daughter. Your son’s wife.”</p><p>“H-how did you get this? It’s impossible… I’d never do anything like this!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap, white boy. We both know the truth. Listen, I ain’t gonna be harsh on you. I could ruin you and you know that. Wife… Gone. Son’s life… Ruined. Both of you without a job. But you can fix this little issue.”</p><p>Mike looked away from the laptop, eyes glistening with tears as he began to plead. “Please, tell me what I can do. I’ll do anything, just don’t ruin this company. I’ve worked so hard to build it from nothing…”</p><p>“Ay, calm down loser. I’ll tell you how we’re gonna fix this issue. You’re gonna make me the VP of this company.”</p><p>Mike’s mouth gaped slightly, before quickly giving in. He nodded gently. “Okay, I can do that.”</p><p>“I’ll be starting as soon as I walk out of this office. But we’re gonna be making some changes and shit. I wanna be on that two-hundred thousand dollar salary with bonuses every month.”</p><p>“I can do that, that’s fine.”</p><p>“And I don’t want any complicated business. I want the cushy job whilst you sort out all the finance shit. I just wanna be in charge of hiring and firing, got it? I want full control over employees in this place. I wanna be able to override you when it comes to it.”</p><p>“O-okay… Okay, what else?”</p><p>“I want a fancy office like this overlooking the city.”</p><p>“We have one available. It’s a meeting room right now, but it can be easily repurposed.”</p><p>“Perfect. I want that ready by tomorrow morning for my first day. Oh, and who’s your personal secretary?”</p><p>“Sharon Lee Mendleson. She’s my wif-”</p><p>“Perfect. She’s mine now. You can get some random whore, I know you don’t care anyways. Transfer her over, I want her always in my office unless I give her permission to leave. Get her a cute little desk in the corner or something as well.”</p><p>“B-but, it doesn’t work like tha-”</p><p>“Did I fucking stutter, bitch boy? I’m sure your employees would love to see that video if you wanna complain about it.”</p><p>“Okay, okay! I’ll sort it out.”</p><p>“Great.” Tyrone chuckled, holding out his hand for Mike to shake. “Then we have a deal, right?”</p><p>“Right.” Mike cleared his throat, clearly incredibly intimidated and flustered as he reached out to shake Tyrone’s hand. Again, he let out a gasp of pain as Tyrone effortlessly crushed the hand, but the black man didn't care at all.</p><p>“I’ll be in for work tomorrow. Mind showing me where my new office is?”</p><p>“O-of course, sir.” Mike stuttered, getting up and heading to the door, unlocking and stepping out of it. As Tyrone got up, he opened his phone up and quickly began to call Gina, who was called ‘Redhead Whore’ on his contacts. It took a few seconds for her to answer.</p><p>“Hello?” She said in a breathless voice through the phone as Tyrone followed her father-in-law through the corporate office maze.</p><p>“Hey, bitch. Secured the deal. You can finish up now.”</p><p>“Mhm, okay Jessica. See you soon.” Gina hung up as Mike opened up the door to a large room with a massive window overlooking the city.</p><p>“Clear this shit out ASAP.” He said casually. “I want a big-ass desk and a sick computer as well. Make the announcement to your employees that I’m in charge now. I’ll see you tomorrow, pussy-ass bitch.”</p><p>Mike simply nodded, staring between his feet meekly as Tyrone confidently walked out of his new office room, a swagger in his step.</p><p>---</p><p>“Ah… Fuck, baby, why won’t you let me fuck you?” Jay begged as Gina looked up at him on her knee, placing her phone down after just receiving the call from Tyrone. She had been teasing her pathetic husband with foreplay for almost half an hour now.</p><p>“Because I wanted to enjoy this, honey.” She replied back in that honey-laden voice, green eyes fluttering her lashes up at him. The truth was that if she had moved onto sex any faster, it would not only be unenjoyable for her, but he’d also cum in less than a minute. Which meant he could interrupt Tyrone and his father on the deal. But now that the deal had gone through, she didn't need to worry about any interruptions.</p><p>Yet she still didn't want to fuck her husband and his tiny, impotent dick. Instead, she continued to gently stroke it between her index finger and her thumb, teasing it gently with her nails as she watched it twitch and dribble precum in anticipation of the oncoming climax. But now was the time to make her loving husband cum.</p><p>“Ah… Baby…” He moaned pathetically as Gina began to speed up her stroking, but this time she didn't slow down as he approached the climax. She watched him wiggle in his seat as she passed the point of orgasm, quickly letting go as he gasped and moaned softly. She loved ruining his orgasms- It was a new guilty pleasure of the redhead.</p><p>Gina watched with glee as her husband gently spurted a weak, watery load out of his dick, pulling out some tissues and wiping her hands down before squirting some blue antibacterial handwash into her palms. She clinically got up, her sexy dress still highlighting her curves as she got up and headed towards the door, handbag back over her shoulder.</p><p>“Gotta run, babe. Jessica’s waiting for me.” She said, blowing a kiss as she watched her husband try to clean up his little sticky mess he just made, shoving his cocklet back into his pants. As Gina walked out of his office, she saw Mike walking down towards it. He avoided all contact and looked particularly red in the face, but she just gave him a flirty smile as she walked past, saying nothing. It felt good to be the queen. Or at least, the slut of the king.</p><p>A few minutes later and Gina was outside of the large office block, heading to the golden-rimmed SUV and climbing into the backseat, where Tyrone sat opposite. She wasted no time leaning over, passionately planting her red-hot lips against his as they made out, his hands greedily groping her heavy tits.</p><p>“This time next week, we’re gonna be the richest people in the town.” He said cockily. “But I need you to stay with Jay and make sure he doesn't commit suicide or anything. He’s about to receive real bad news.”</p><p>Gina nodded obediently. “Of course, daddy. When’s your first day of work?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>---</p><p>For any other employee in Mendleson Finance, the next morning seemed to be particularly normal and with nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, that was apart from the new Vice President who seemed to have been randomly appointed. Yet nobody questioned his authority as he swaggered through the office space, making a beeline to his new office for the rest of his career until a comfy retirement.</p><p>Life was good for Tyrone, and he had a feeling it was only going to get better and better. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked into the recently renovated room. To Mike’s credit, the place got fixed up fast enough, and it was fit with what looked like a brand-new laptop and a thick mahogany desk.</p><p>Perfect for fucking bitches on.</p><p>Still, there was no time to waste. Tyrone already had his first plan of action in his mind, all worked out. It was to meet Mike’s wife- Sharon. Tyrone barely knew anything about her at first, but some studying caused her to come across a well-hidden video in the annals of the internet. A video: More importantly, a pornographic video.</p><p>Just as soon as Tyrone sat down, he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” His deep voice echoed as the door opened to reveal the meek-looking Mike.</p><p>“H-hey, Tyrone!” He stuttered out, like some sort of frail mouse. “I was just wondering, uh, if… Whatever. Uh, Sharon will be here soon. She’s just entering the building. Should I…?”</p><p>“Yeah. Send her in straight away, bitch.” Tyrone said casually, opening up his laptop and logging in as Mike left the room. He effortlessly typed in the link to pornhub, typing in the exact right keywords that would reveal the hidden video of Sharon on the internet.</p><p>Cheating. Busty. Vietnamese. Whore. Interracial. BBC.</p><p>Tyrone laughed out loud as he pressed enter, scrolling through several pages until he got to the very last one. It had 17 views, half of them being Tyrone’s and his friends as they verified the legitimacy of the video with the prissy business woman that helped run the financial company. It didn't take long to spot and point out some noticeable moles on her arms and neck though.</p><p>He made sure the video was loaded up in 1080p HD, tabbing out into the home screen of the laptop as he heard a more petite, cautious knock at the door. Again, Tyrone called out for the person to come in, and the door opened up to reveal the gorgeous Sharon Lee Mendleson. Tyrone could instantly tell that she had a disdain towards him, in the way she turned up her nose and almost sneered in a comical way. Though she kept her fake smile and walked with ehr hands behind her back. Tyrone was mostly focusing on her body though. Her breasts were struggling to escape the blouse she was wearing, showing off some of that mature cleavage whilst her hips strained against her pencil skirt. This woman definitely knew how to show off her body, consciously or unconsciously.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you, Sharon.” Tyrone said, his deep voice vibrating through the two of them. “The deal yesterday went amazingly and due to that, I now am the Vice President of Mendleson Finances. I understand this is a very big jump for small fish in the company like you, but I’m here to help and sort it out. That means you’re now working for me as my private and personal secretary.”</p><p>Tyrone enjoyed the shock on the asian woman’s face as a red blush crept over her cheeks.”I…” She started to talk, seemingly at a loss for words. “I… I don’t understand. I’m not anyone’s personal secretary, I’m in charge of the administerial positions. In this company, I go over who gets hired and who gets placed in charge of what projects, nobody else can do that.”</p><p>“I’m doing that now. I’m choosing to hire whoever I want. I notice a very specific lack of african americans here. We need to boost that diversity number ASAP, don’t you agree?”</p><p>It seemed mentioning the hiring of black people triggered Sharon into a rage. “You will do no such thing! You can’t just strut in here like this is your nest, and start messing things up! I’ve helped Mike build this company from nothing. You have to go, now.”</p><p>“I’m afraid not, sweetie. I’m an integral part of this company and your little hubby won’t be doing a single thing against me. You’re under my control.”</p><p>Sharon let out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head slightly. “No, I’m not. I don’t know what dirt you have on my husband, but… You can’t control me. I quit the job. I’ve got enough experience to find another.”</p><p>Sharon expected Tyrone to at least look surprised, but instead the black beast just laughed loudly, turning his laptop and showing the frozen start of the video. It was in some locker room. Sharon looked unimpressed, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“What is this meant to be? You think you can blackmail me like everyone else, you filthy nigger?” She said aggressively. Tyrone raised an eyebrow as he pressed the spacebar. It didn't long before Sharon began to realise what she was being shown. The camera panned across to reveal a muscular black man getting changed, pulling his shirt off as suddenly a busty, sexy asian girl rushed on.</p><p>It was Sharon.</p><p>The black man turned around, blatantly staring at her tits in a tiny crop top. “Excuse me, this is the guy’s locker room. You’ve got the wrong place.” The man said in a deep voice, his muscular chest on display. Sharon giggled, jumping up and down.</p><p>“Me know that. Me want to fuck a black man. Me always wondered what it was like to fuck big, black american man with big black cock!”</p><p>The man chuckled. “If you insist, sweetheart.”</p><p>Sharon clapped excitedly, wasting no time showing off her tits to the camera as she violently pulled her top off. She walked up to the black man, and Tyrone pressed the space bar, pausing as the two began to make out with each other. He looked up, watching Sharon’s awestruck expression with glee and joy in his eyes.</p><p>“So, you don’t think I can blackmail you?” He said casually. “You know, you said you’d be able to find another job easily. I have the email addresses of EVERY financial company in the country. And every company looking for secretaries or administerial fillings. So if you do decide to go forward with your resignation, I don’t think they’ll be eager to hire some souped up, bimbo asian pornstar to manage the company. And I know you know that as well.”</p><p>Sharon let out a sigh, tears in her eyes as she let her hands drop from her chest. Tyrone quickly noticed that her hard nipples were poking slightly. It seemed she still had a thing for big black men, and Tyrone was ready to show her his skills. Though he wasn’t ready to make a move just yet.</p><p>“So, what is it, sugar tits?” He said, laughing. “That is your name right? Well, apart from Sharon. You call yourself Sharon Lee Mendleson now, but back then you were Suong Lyu Nyugen. Or in this specific video, Sugar Tits Suong.”</p><p>Hearing the black man confidently call out Sharon’s real, original name made her feel sick. But deep inside, she felt something else stirring as well. A strange sensation of arousal. She tried to push it away as she finally choked out some words in response.</p><p>“W-what do you want?” She cried out. “What do you want from me? You know you’ve got me trapped now. You know you can make me do whatever you want. So tell me and stop this torture.”</p><p>“How poetic. English is your second language, but you seem pretty good with it. I’d have never guessed you were a filthy little immigrant, though to be honest, we got that in common. I still don’t have my citizenship. My ancestors were brought over from the Caribbean. Drug dealers.”</p><p>Tyrone chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “I’ll tell you want I want. You’re gonna be my pretty little Asian secretary. Just like you were told originally. No quitting. Just pure obedience. But I also have a few guidelines I want you to follow, and I want you to follow them very… Very carefully.”</p><p>Sharon let out an exhausted, resignated nod as Tyrone continued. “Whenever the two of us are alone, you are to revert back to your heavy asian accent. I don’t care if you think you lost it, you’re gonna put it back on like the good bitch you are. I want you smoking cigarettes constantly, always have them hanging out your mouth. You’re going to have to get used to a lot of dick sucking, anal and getting that pussy used again. By the time we’re done with the week, you’ll be dripping all over my big black cock. Got it?”</p><p>Sharon let out a resigned sigh, nodding. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Good girl. You’re already learning your place. Go over to your desk and strip down. Oh, lock the door before you do that. We don’t want any interruptions. Then get dressed in that outfit I bought you. Should fit a little better.”</p><p>Sharon lifted her head, looking over at Tyrone once more before she moved towards the door, turning the lock. She wanted to hate Tyrone, but her body seemed to be insanely attracted towards his dominant, confident attitude. And more than that, seeing the pornographic video again put those memories into the forefront of Sharon’s head. Her riding that big black cock, her interracial obsession…</p><p>It was all coming back. And she had a feeling that this new job opening might be a lot more fun and fulfilling than she expected when she entered the room. She walked over to her new tiny desk in the corner, spotting the thin fabric on top. It was a pair of heels, a tiny skirt and a thin white blouse that looked way too small for her busty chest. 	She knew she couldn’t complain, however. It didn't take her long to unbutton her blouse and unzip her skirt, quickly stripping down to her lacy underwear that she always wore underneath. Tyrone was staring directly at her tits, but she didn't slow down for him.</p><p>A minute later and she had wiggled into the tiny skirt, which stopped just below halfway down her thigh. Her heels added five extra inches of height, but also pushed her ass out and made it seem a lot more round than it normally did. Sharon had to admit that it did make her look a lot more attractive, and an inch taller than Mike as well.</p><p>However, the thin white blouse was definitely straining against her massive tits, showing off a lot more cleavage than she was used to. Tyrone let out a whistle of appreciation as the secretary strutted up to his desk.</p><p>“You like this, mister?” She said, playing up her vietnamese accent heavily as Tyrone nodded.</p><p>“Good girl. You look absolutely fuckin’ fine indeed.”</p><p>“Thank you. Me love you for this opportunity, mister.” She gave a small nod of her head, noticing Tyrone stroking a massive bulge in his trousers as she bit her bottom lip, half in anxiety and half in raw anticipation.</p><p>“Fuck, this is coming out perfectly. You really were a little asian whore on the inside, all this time. Now that you’ve got that part of the job down, it’s time you get to the real meat of it.” Tyrone pushed his chair back a little, grabbing and wiggling his bulge in his pants as Sharon bowed her head, walking around the desk and instinctively dropping to her knees, her heart pounding furiously. She should feel terrible about this, but instead she just felt… Excited. And very aroused.</p><p>“Good girl. Now what are you going to do?”</p><p>“Me sucky sucky your big black cock, mister.” Sharon said as she laid her hands on the bulge. It was so thick, so warm and so much bigger than she expected. She found herself gently stroking it through the pants, one hand slowly unbuckling the gucci belt that held his trousers in place as Tyrone leaned back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment of submission and victory.</p><p>It didn't take long for Sharon to pull the thick cock out, but she was still surprised as it slid out. “Wow…” She muttered to herself, biting her bottom lip as she let her pornstar instincts take over. “Black dick so big, me likey likey. Me love big black dick.”</p><p>Sharon let the thick cock rest between her eyes as she looked up at Tyrone, who was looking down with a smirk on his face. She pressed her tongue against the base of the shaft, running it along the bottom as she felt every bump and ridge, surprised at how veiny the member was. By the time she reached the head, she wrapped her lips around it and slowly began to move down. Very clearly, however, her deepthroating skills were no match for the massive size of Tyrone’s juicy foot-long black monster cock. She could only get halfway before she started to gag and choke on it.</p><p>“Keep going, sugar tits.” Tyrone called out as Sharon began to work over the cock, her drool properly lubricating it up as she pushed herself, trying to deep-throat the member. However, she could only get another inch or two before her gag reflexes properly kicked in, causing her to quickly pull the cock out of her mouth. Instead of trying to deep throat the cock again, Sharon opted to pepper the shaft with kisses, gently licking and sucking on each ball, giving each of them plenty of attention before she made her way back to the head of the cock, expertly sucking and teasing the tip of the member. She knew that it was the most sensitive part, after all. </p><p>After a few minutes of paying specific attention to his head, Tyrone grabbed a bundle of her black hair and pulled her off of his cock. “Aight, you were alright at that sucking business. But we gonna need to train you to deep-throat my cock properly. But next I want a titty-job.”</p><p>Sharon nodded firmly. “Yes mister,  me give you tit job. Me happy to please you very much.” The stilted english made her cringe, but she wasted no time in unbuttoning the blouse she just put on, pushing it down to her waist as she expertly unclipped the bra from behind with a single movement. Throwing the bra across the other side of the desk, she pushed her two fat tits against the black obsidian shaft, spitting to lube it up as she began to bounce up and down on her legs, stroking the cock with her massive tits as she sucked gently on the head.</p><p>“Not bad, not bad. You done this with your husband before?” Tyrone called out as he began to record the event with his phone.</p><p>“No, me husband comes very fast. He not worthy of tit job from me.” Sharon said, before wrapping her lips obediently back around Tyrone’s cock. It was a pretty good titjob, even better than Gina’s, even though the housewife was younger and a bit more tight in the body. Tyrone could feel his orgasm approaching, however, and he didn't want to cum just yet. For his first time fucking this broad, he wanted to show her what he was truly capable of.</p><p>He grabbed her hair again, pushing her back and off of his cock as he stood up, his erect member looking like some sort of monolith as it hung above her head. Sharon was cross-eyed staring at the beast in awe. She never knew black dicks could get so big. She knew that they tended to be bigger than other races, but this one was… Godly, to put it in the best sense.</p><p>“Your titties are nice, but we’re gonna move onto the main course. Bend up over the desk.” Tyrone called out, using one hand to effortlessly clear the table of all the useless crap Mike had put on it. Important documents and papers flew off onto the ground as the laptop hit the ground. Pens and pencils fell everywhere as Sharon jumped to her feet, Tyrone placing his powerful hands on her back to push her against the mahogany desk. She let out a small gasp as he grabbed a hold of her skirt and nearly ripped it off of her, tugging it down entirely to reveal her lacy, lingerie-clad ass that definitely looked a lot more plump with the help of the heels she was wearing. Tyrone used his back foot to push the office chair away towards the window as he reached down to open one of the drawers.</p><p>He pulled out a carton of Marlboros, opening it up and sliding a cigarette out of the packaging. And then he leaned over the desk, sliding it between the asian whore’s lips as her eyes widened, realising what she was doing.</p><p>“Dat’s right. I heard you hate smoking and shit. Well, I love smoking and you better get used to the taste of nicotine and tobacco in your body. Whenever you’re around, alone, in here with me, you’re gonna be smoking cigarettes non-stop until you’re addicted. I seen the video, I know you know how to smoke. And you know not to give me any attitude.”</p><p>Tyrone leaned over again, this time with a lighter. A few clicks and he was heating up the end of her smoke, Sharon’s heart racing with adrenaline at the taboo she was about to engage in. She hated smoking so much because it reminded her of her past, of all the things she had to do when she was young in order to survive.</p><p>But there was no turning back now. She instinctively took a drag on the freshly-lit cigarette, feeling that taste of tobacco fill her lungs and the rush of nicotine go straight to her brain as she let out a sigh, smoke escaping her lips. Before she could even savour the taste of nicotine in her bloodstream again, she felt Tyrone tearing off her panties, and she heard it as well as they ripped in half. It hurt, giving her a bit of a wedgie as he laughed.</p><p>“Now, time for that main course and shit like that, bitch.” Tyrone shouted loudly, loud enough for people outside to hear as he rubbed the head of his thick cock against her soaking wet entrance.</p><p>“Damn bitch, you really horny for this black dick, aren’t you?” He said as he slowly began to push into her. Sharon’s moans filled the room loudly as inch by inch, his black meat disappeared into her pretty pink pussy, cleanly shaven and all. He was surprised at how tight she was- Tyrone knew that she didn't have any children, but she was like a twenty-year old college girl with how amazing her pussy felt.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re tight.” He muttered to himself as Sharon tried her hardest not to make too much noise. She was well aware that the rest of the office might hear her. The walls were very thin. But she couldn’t help herself, the sensation of Tyrone’s thick cock inside of her was just out of this world. She had never felt a pleasure like this, not even during her younger years when she slept around with black guys.</p><p>She managed to contain her moans to a decent volume, still smoking away on the cigarette, taking drags between breaths as Tyrone began to pound her. She could feel every inch of his veined cock sliding in and out of her soaking wet entrance, she could even feel her pussy tightly clinging to the cock as it pulled out, as if desperate for it to not leave. The time seemed to go on forever as that motion of her black boss sliding in and out, right to the edge, over and over inched her closer and closer to climax…</p><p>But as she was approaching an orgasm, she felt his cock leave her pussy entirely. She said nothing, instead taking another drag on the shortening cigarette as she felt a different pressure push up against her tight asshole. “Try not to scream too loud, whore.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. She hadn’t done anal in a very long time… But there was no time to stop him now, especially as he was already pushing into her ass, his hands gripping onto the side of her hips. She let out a quiet groan as she felt the head push in, and the rest of his well-lubricated shaft beginning to make his way in her tight backdoor. Her saggy tits were pushed up against the desk, overflowing from the side as her pained groans tore her throat up in pain, making it harder to focus as the tension of the stretching pushed that so-close climax even further away.</p><p>But for Tyrone, it didn't matter. It took him only a few minutes to realise that Sharon’s tight pussy, whilst it felt amazing, couldn’t get anywhere close to taking his whole member. A foot-long cock couldn’t fit in a pussy that shallow, and the only way for him to get properly balls deep was to invade her gut with his monster dick.</p><p>He could feel her moan as he pushed his way into her ass, watching his thick black cock disappear inside of him as he moved inside of her, inch by inch. Sharon’s moans were getting louder and louder, and even though Tyrone could tell that she was in pain he didn't care much for it. Finally, he was balls deep in her ass, his cock twitching inside of her as he held the position for a few moments.</p><p>“How does this feel, whore? How does it feel properly serving your boss? Your big, black boss?”</p><p>“Me love it… Me love feeling ass get stretched by big black cock… Thank you sir… Thank you mister!” Sharon said, desperate to please and desperate to show submission in the face of the pain of her ass getting stretched out. The black bull didn't stop, instead focusing on beginning to furiously pound away at Sharon’s ass. The pain was immeasurable, letting out groans and almost screams of pain as she bit her tongue frantically, trying not to be audible enough for people outside to hear.</p><p>However, Tyrone could feel a climax approaching as he watched his thick, foot-long pole slide in and out of the girl splayed out across his desk. He could feel the climax approaching quickly, and wanted to make sure that Sharon knew how much he owned her.</p><p>As he felt his orgasm approaching, he quickly pulled out of her ass, causing an anguished gasp to be elicited from the bitch. Using his raw strength, he grabbed and flipped her over so her sagging, fat tits were facing him. And then he stroked furiously as he climaxed, beginning to shoot his load over her saggy tits as she held them together for him, her cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she let out a feeble moan like the useless asian bitch she was.</p><p>“Ah, shit! Push your tits together, you saggy old whore.” Tyrone shouted, and Sharon didn't waste a moment without obeying. She used her hands and arms to create a deep cleavage, a perfect target for Tyrone to aim for as he shot rope after rope of thick white cum, fertile with his powerful genes. It seemed to go on forever, but after two or three minutes Tyrone slowed down to a dribble, leaving Sharon with her plastered breasts, which looked like they were glazed with sugar.</p><p>“Sugar tits Sharon’s a good nickname for you. Look at those massive, fat pairs of funbags. Covered in my sugar.” Tyrone let out a chuckle as he leaned forward, slapping the head of the cock against Sharon’s lips.</p><p>“Time for clean up duty. And then you clean yourself up using your fingers. Don’t want you to be wasting that protein or shit like that. And then you’re gonna get dressed and give me the name of every white man who works in this company. We’re about to do some new hiring.”</p><p>Sharon’s eyes widened as she wrapped her lips around Tyrone’s cock, eagerly cleaning it up as her fingers began to scoop the cum off of her tits and into her mouth. She had a feeling that Mendleson Finances was about to have a very large transformation, and she was actually excited to see where this new vice president was going to take the company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>